Code Geass World At War v20
by DewElr
Summary: LISTEN I'M FIXING UP THIS STORY. NO! I"M NOT GOING TO MAKE A NEW ONE I"M STICKING WITH THIS ONE. I NEED TO MAKE SOME CHANGES THANKS! :)
1. Timeline

**Intro Timeline**

 **Pre-a.t.b/AD ERA**

 **(58 – 51 BC.)**

Military expedition by Julius Caesar (100 - 44 B.C.), invades Britain twice in 55 and 54 B.C. The Gallic expedition a record of fighting at the time of "Gallic War" is all that is himself wrote. The results of the expedition over several times, Caesar is the almost the entire area of Gaul was incorporated into Roman territory, it increased further his fame.

 **55 BC/First of the a.t.b Calendar**

Alwin I meets with strong resistance from the local tribes, who repulse Roman Empire and he summarily becomes the first member of the British Imperial Family. He won the independence from the Roman Empire of Augustus reign, and the first year it was crowned as Celtic tribal leaders.

 **1 AD/55 a.t.b**

The Gregorian Calendar, or the Anno Domini is established all over Europe. While Britian remains to use the Imperial Calendar.

 **DARK AGES ERA**

 **950 AD/1005**

Sakuradite (Known as Philospher Stone at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. This resource has been research to turn it into a viable energy.

 **1001 AD/1056 a.t.b**

500 years before Christopher Columbus, Leif Erikson sail his ship to new land, then accidently found a land that is so green, and peaceful. Thus Leif Erikson becomes the First European to discover America.

 **1294 AD/1349 a.t.b**

Marco Polo makes his 17 year voyage in the East than, reaching Japan, and discovering the nation has a large deposit of Sakuradite. Japan begins making its influence in the world.

 **1348 AD/1403 a.t.b**

The Black Bubonic Plague occurs starting from China then spreading all over Asia then hitting Europe especially in the British Isle's. This horrifying plague killed about 60% of the human population.

 **AGE OF EXPLORATION ERA**

 **1492 AD/1547 a.t.b**

Christopher Coloumbus makes his expedition to India, but accidently arriving the New World. A some what land that has natives, new resources, more land to be built. Thus the Age of Exploration began with many European states has colonized all over the Americas.

 **1575 AD/1630 a.t.b**

Elizabeth I, Empress of Britannia, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers, Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of England gain influence and power with this knowledge.

 **1603 AD/1658 a.t.b**

Henry IX becomes the new King of England after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty

 **AGE OF COLONIALISM ERA**

 **1607 AD/1662 a.t.b**

The Thirteen Colonies is established all over America.

 **1620 AD/1675 a.t.b**

The cargo ship Mayflower brings Britannian Puritans and Separatists to the New World, who then established the first colony, Plymouth. A Century later, there's about over a million people from England to the colonies of the New World.

 **1692 AD/1747 a.t.b**

The Salem Witch Trials occurs killing 20 innocent people it was one of the most devastating trails in America/

 **1646 AD/1701 a.t.b:**

The English Civil War begins with Emperor Edward's Imperial soldiers clashing with Oliver Cromwell's Parliamentarian forces. The civil war is bloody and claims Emperor Edwards' life. His sister, Empress Elizabeth II takes the throne in a vengeful fury. Then in 1651 AD/1706 a.t.b The CivilWar ends with the death of Cromwell and demolishing the Parliament's cause

 **1648 AD/1703 a.t.b**

The Acts of Union of 1703 has been signed unifying England, Wales, and Scotland to become one Great nation called The Kingdom of Great Britian.

 **1756 AD/1811 a.t.b**

The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War.

 **1763 AD/1818 a.t.b**

The Treaty of Paris is signed; the French territories east of the Mississippi River are ceded to Britian

 **1770 AD/1825 a.t.b**

Five years have passed with the passage of the Stamp Act and three years have passed since the passage of the Townshend Act. Within the colonies, they raise issue not with the taxation specifically, but rather their lack of representation within the Imperial Parliament. Riots break out and colonists begin boycotting British goods.

 **March 5th 1770 AD/1825 a.t.b**

Angry mob gathers in Bosotn to protest more of the British Empire's Intolerable Acts. After Redcoats fired and kill a few colonists, that was the last straw of the colonist. Thus small resistance group began violence in the Thirteen Colonies

 **December 16, 1773/1828 a.t.b**

The colonist dressed up as Natives to dump tea in the Boston Harbor showing their protest.

 **1775 AD/1830 a.t.b**

The American Revolutionary War occurs or Washington's Rebellion as termed by the British. The American Separatist under George Washington becomes the General throughout the revolution.

 **July 4th 1776 AD/1831 a.t.b/First Year of the Revolutionary Calendar**

The Thirteen Colonies declare their Independence from the British with the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

 **1777 AD/1832 a.t.b/RY 2**

Benjamin Franklin began his voyage to France, since King Louis XVI of France has no love for the Britih and would likely to assist the Colonist. But then when he packs, a knock came at the door. Benjamin Franklin opens his creaking door and there was two redcoats and it was one of the Dukes of Britain named, Duke William.

"My Lord, Duke William? What brings you in my fine home?" Franklin asked.

"Negotiations!" said William

"Guards leave us!" Order William while the guards nod and leaves with the door closed.

The two sat in the table and began their talks and offerings.

"I've been hearing rumors about you appealing to the King of France. Do you have anything about that?" he asked

"I don't get involved in rumors, but I must confess that my alligence is to the Continental Army" said Franklin

"ok that's all I need to know" said William

William sat up and heads for the door, but he turns around to ask him one thing.

"Mr. Franklin the King of Britain would like to offer you a title of nobility. He wishes to give you the title Earl. Do you accept the offer" he askede

Benjamin Franklin looks at him. He imagines what would it look like if he decided to betray against Washington and remain loyal to the British Royalty. Then he was snapped out of the vision by William.

"Mr. Franklin are you alright? I thought I lost you there for a minute. Well I'll by you time about accepting the title Earl. I'll give you two weeks"

Duke William exits Franklin's home. Benjamin Franklin gose back to his packing but this time he was quick about it just in case he comes back in a few minutes.

"Hmph why should I get a title like that! We already have one traitor and that is too much. Forget about the title your Majesty. Screw your offer, and down with King Henry. My Alligence is to the Colonist. Now I must head off to France."

The next morning, Franklin gathered his belongings and heads to a boat to sail off to France before more British troops arrives.

 **1781 AD/1836 a.t.b/RY 6**

Failing to charged him with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies war for independence. The French arrives at Yorktown trapping the British. The Siege of Yorktown ends with a huge victory for the Continental Congress due to the French Assistance. General Cornwallis raise the white flag for surrender.

 **AGE OF REVOLUTION ERA**

 **1783/1838 a.t.b/RY 8**

The Treaty of Paris has signed and the new nation of the 13 colonies will be name as 'United States of America' or 'U.S.A.' for short For this act of defiance, King Henry the X, had to give up America. It was one of the most humiliating event in the Britsh history.

 **1789 AD/1844 a.t.b/RY 13**

George Washington is inaugurated to be the first President of the Untied States. With the creation of the Revolutionary Calendar. The date starts back at their independence day.

 **Between 1775 to 1848 AD/1830 to 1903 a.t.b** / **BRY 1 TO RY 17**

The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place in the west, which the American Revolution was success and now the French began theres.

 **1799 AD/1854 a.t.b** **/RY 23**

The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's First Consul of French Republic. And 4 years later, Napoleon along with various others (including prominent American Revolutionary figures such as Samuel Adams) craft a new French constitution directly modeled off of the United States Constitution. In a unanimous vote, Napoleon Bonaparte becomes the First Chancellor. Thus creating the Untied States of Europe.

 **1803 AD/1858 a.t.b** **/RY 27**

United States purchases the uncharted territory of Louisiana from the European Union with a modern day equivalent of 60 million Euros. Meanwhile in Europe, Britannia had sought to break the back of the European Union before it could truly unite Europe under its banner and promptly declared war.

 **1805 AD/1860 a.t.b** **/RY 29**

The EU fleet under Napoleon defeat the British naval force under vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar, invade the whole British Isle and occupied London, the capital of Great Britian.

 **1807 AD/1862 a.t.b/RY 31**

Elizabeth III retreats Edinburgh. However, a revolutionary militia arrests her and she is forced to abdicate the throne. In what would become known as the 'Humiliation of Edinburgh'. A year later, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, manage to break her out of prison and bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World where Britannian Canada had become the 'Holy Britannian Empire.' Alarmed by this, President Madison had begun to build a massive military in the event of a war with the Britannians.

 **1812 AD/1867 a.t.b** **/RY 36**

Nationalistic zeal and a desire to keep Britannia from gaining total dominance of Canada caused President Madison to order an attack into York only to be pushed back by stiff Britannian/Canadian resistance. In return, the Britannians declare war upon the United States in what would be called the War of 1867 (1812 AD). For the Britannians, the attack on York is the symbol of American aggression while for the Americans the Burning of Washington DC is the symbol of Britannian cruelty and malice. Eventually Chancellor Napoleon himself that sees the United States and Britannia return to a status quo antebellum as outlined by the Treaty of Ghent negotiates a cease-fire.

 **1819 AD/1874 a.t.b/RY 43**

Napoleon Bonaparte had been poison on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo. Many Americans had suspected Britannia involvement as her last famous word: "I do not forget slight to my honour."

 **THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUITON ERA**

 **1840's AD/1895 a.t.b/RY 64**

The United States, and the Holy Britannian Empire began embracing the Manifest Destiny. The two nation makes a race to the Pacific Ocean. As a result, the two nations came to a tie.

 **Between 1853 and 1854 AD/1908 and 1909 a.t.b/RY 77 and 78**

Matthew C. Perry, Commodore of the US Navy, makes his voyage to Japan. Demanding to open it borders for trade. Perry then said that he will return in the Spring. When Perry returned Japan accepts, and entered into a treaty of peace, friendship, and trade with the United States, including the deposit of Sakuradite.

 **1855 AD/1910 a.t.b/RY 79**

Britannia has extended and purchases territory of Greenland and Iceland in two months.

 **1861 AD/1916 a.t.b/RY 85**

The United States of America faces a difficult question with regards to the practice of slavery. When Abraham Lincoln became president, he abolished slavery, as a result the states of North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, and Mississippi had seceded to form the Confederate States of America and the American Civil War has begin. Britannia backed the Confederate while EU backed the Union.

Wilson Corportaion has been founded by a man name Jeffery Wilson at age 32. Wilson Corporation was a big success all over the Nation. Bringing America to somewhat a The First Golden Age.

 **1865 AD/1920 a.t.b/RY 89**

After a long and bloody battle, the CSA surrenders to the union and united again. And the same year, the Confederate sympathizer, John Wilkes Booth, assassinated Abraham Lincoln.

 **1867 AD/1922 a.t.b/RY 91**

The United States purchased territory of Alaska from Russian Empire.

 **1900 AD/ 1955 a.t.b/RY 124**

The 'Emblem of Blood' era. During this period, assassination and betrayals were frequented among the member of the imperial Family that coveted the throne. At the same time, Sixth Prince Victor zi Britannia and Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia are born under their mother, who herself is later assassinated. The reason behind this is unknown.

Jeffery Wilson dies of an Old Age, and his son, Bart Wilson will move his legacy in America.

 **GREAT WAR ERA**

 **1911 AD/1966 a.t.b**

The Xinhai Revolution occurs in China, in which the Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new ruler ship, the Jiang Dynasty. This new line of Emperors would then embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the Chinese class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture but except Wilson Corp because they're important, and the establishment of a council of High Eunuchs that officially represented the will of the people to the Emperor/Empress as advisor. All of the changes, as well as territorial growth, would cause the birth of the Chinese Federation.

 **1914 AD/1969 a.t.b**

The Great European Civil War has started. A Serbian Nationalist named Gavrilo Princep visiting Sarajevo, Bosnia, assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Germany, Austria, Hungary and Bulgaria seceded, becoming the central power along with it's allies, and declaring war on the USE. The USE calls Japan, Holy Britannian Empire, Russia and the Chinese Federation for the help to stop them. New weapons of war such as machine guns, tanks and aircraft are brought forth during the conflict by both sides. However the USA stays Isolated until the Cruise Ship Lusitania was carrying Many Americans, and Germans sunk it off the Irish coast. Making the US joining the Allies.

The USA joins the war. The Allies and the Central Power were shocked, surprised and astonished when they saw the US has advance new weapon, such as new guns, new tanks, new aircraft, missiles, submarines, helicopters, ships, new tactics and mechanized suit of advanced armor, AST, stands for Armored Support Transport, made by Wilson's Corp. Even the Titans private military are helping the USE to end the war. They attack Central Power by surprised and able to stop them from advancing to the west.

The Central Power surrender to the allies with the Treaty of Versailles has signed. The USE saw the US as an savior and the USE decided that relationship with the US will improve, including the allies, with exception of Britannia, saw the US as the most high advanced and developing country in the world. The Holy Britannian Empire saw the US as the competition because of the Sakuradite, decided to catch up with America and this event called, the "Technology Race".

However, back one year earlier between of 1917 to 1922 AD/1972 to 1977 a.t.b, in Russia, the revolution between the Imperial Government and the Socialist party, led by Vladimir Lenin. In November 8, the socialist party wins and it becomes into a Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic or the Russian SFSR, but now the Russian Civil War begins between the red and the white.

The Reds won against the white and turning the Russian and other 14 nations into one nation, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or the short term, the USSR or the Soviet Union. This new style of Government is that everyone must be equal.

 **1920 AD/1975 a.t.b/RY 144**

The World enters the Roaring 20's with a huge economic prosperity.

 **GREAT DEPRESSION ERA**

 **1929/1984 a.t.b/RY 153**

After the NYSE has crashed. The Great Depression has caused an economic turmoil. This Depression has effected the whole world including the USE, Japan, Holy Britannian Empire, and even the Chinese Federation. But it didn't affect the USSR due to their communist ideology.

 **1933 AD/1988 a.t.b/RY 157**

After 4 devastating years of Poverty, Franklin Delano Roosevelt is elected as President of the Untied States. As President, he made a new policy called the New Deal. The New Deal brings back the American Economy and change everything turning it into a moder/futuristic society in America. The Untied States of Europe with the approval of the US Congress, the USE takes Roosevelt's ideas and prevents the Great Depression in Europe.

Nazi Germany rises to power. Hitler is elected as President in Germany

 **September 1st 1939 AD/1994 a.t.b/RY 163**

Hitler Invades Poland marks the beginning of World War I. The Untied States of Europe declears war on the Axis. With Italy government turn into a Facist ran by Benito Mussolini, and Japan became a Military Dictatorship. The Roots of the World War I began with Japan invading Manchuria and mainland China. The United States of Europe call its allies again but this time, the Holy Britannian Empire, and the Untied States stays isolated, but the Isolationism will end for the two nations until the year 1941.

 **DECEMBER 7th, 1941**

The Empire of Japan came a huge surprise attack in Ohau destroying Pearl Harbor. Killing about 2,000 people. FDR calls it a date that will live in infamy. A day later after Pearl Harbor, Nazi Spies were dressed up as Nobel Man. They reach the capital Pendragon planting a bomb and shootings at the streets of Pendragon and killing one of the Royal Family. Finally in December 8th 1941/RY 165 the Holy Britannian Empire and the Untied States declare war on the Axis Powers.

After entering the war Britannia brings the prototype of the early Knightmare Frame, the Ganymede, made by Ashford Foundation. Genymede was pilot by Marianne Lamperouge, even through she is a test pilot but she decide to enter the war instead, and able to defeat all of the Nazis and the Italians army.

At the Pacific War and European War, Wilson Corp introduce to the combat a Exoskeleton or the Exo Suit, the XOS,They brang it to the US Armed Forces into the war. Not only that, Wilson Corp. also brings new-updated weapons, tanks, aircrafts, vehicles, VTOLs and warships to the war.

The Nazis, Italians and Japanese were overwhelmed and push back by the American new technology and the prototype Ganymede from Britannia.

Italy surrender to the Allies in 1943 AD/1998 a.t.b when the Italy armistice with the Allies and not part of the Axis anymore but the civil war between the socialist Italians and the non-socialist Italians until the end of war.

The devastated of Tokyo, bombing by the American mass fighter jets and the B-52 bombers, fearing that the Japan is going to extinction, they have no choice but to surrender to the Allies

Nazi Germany is the only Axis and Hitler never surrender and keeping the Germany to fight. The US, Britannia and Allies surround the Germany from west and east and they were ready to end the war once as for all but the German still keep fighting and the Allies starting to lose a lot of soldiers slowly rapidly. To stop the Germany to continue the war, Albert Einstein, a German-defector, with his scientists create the nuclear bomb during the Project Manhattan and test it, which it's a success in the deserts of New Mexico. The US launched the first bomb on the city of Munich, nearly killing over 200,000 people, and launched the second bomb on Frankfurt, half of them passed away. Just before they advanced into the Berlin, Hitler shot himself along with his wife and his follower on April 30th and Nazi Germany surrender on May 7th of 1945 AD/2000 a.t.b to the Allies and World War I is over.

After the World War I, Wilson Corp gave assistance to the USE by Jack, aiding the people affected by the war and rebuilding the USE, Chinese Federation and their territories, which the Wilson Corp emerge as the world dominant leading supplier, advanced technology and military forces. However, The US saw the Britannia prototype Ganymede was a sign that the Britannia was ahead of them and President ask the Jack Wilson the Chiarman of Wilson Corp to built their owned Humanoid Autonomous Armored Machines, which he accepted.

While in Britannia, the Ganymede was an ultimate weapon for the Britannia that stops the Axis. Marianne became a hero of the Western Desert Campaign because of her incredible abilities had earn her the nickname "Marianne the Flash". Thanks to the prototype Ganymede, they produce and built a next generation.

 **1946 AD/2001 a.t.b/RY 170**

Japan, the Emperor of Japan, Hirohito, apologies to everyone around the world for what they done was wrong, so the emperor chose Genbu Kururugi as the prime minister, which Genbu accept the offer. The United States rebuilds Japan embracing a democracy with the help of Wilson Corp and they renew their relationship with the US and became friendly and closest allies. With the help of the US, Japan's technology catches up to the world.

As for the Soviet Union, even though they got their territories back but Stalin was upset that they can't take the Eastern Europe because Americans and the Britannians with other Allies got their first.

The USA, Holy Britannian Empire, Chinese Federation, European Union and the Soviet Union became five of superpower. However, US and Soviet Union enter the cold war, with the exception of EU, CF and HBE.

 **1943 AD/1998 a.t.b/ RY 167**

During the war, the 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne become a 98th Emperor. And not only that, he marries Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia.

Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki is born

 **1944 AD/1999 a.t.b** **/RY 168**

11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born. Three years later, 4th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born.

In the same year, in America Jack Wilson son, Altsoba is born.

 **1950 AD/2005 a.t.b/RY 174**

In Korea, the north or the DPRK, ruled by Kim Il Sung, invade the south, ROK, to unify Korea Thus the Korean War begins. South Korea asked the US for help. As the North Korea advanced to the south, they were surprised and pushed back by the US newest weapon was their own Knightmare Frame, calling it Nightmares. They move into the north and Korean People Army was overwhelmed and defeat. Chinese Federation was about to intervene but then they decide not to because they know that if they attack the US, then Wilson Corp in China will shutdown and lose their only resources. Kim Il Sung was outrage that Chinese Federation betrayed them even Stalin was upset even more. After the five months battle, Kim grudgingly surrenders to the America and the ROK, DPRK dissolution and two nations unified as Korea.

 **1954 AD/2009 a.t.b/RY 178**

Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated in her home at Aries Palace, Lelouch and Nunnally, to Japan as political hostages.

 **1955 AD/2010 a.t.b** **/RY 179**

Britannia invades and conquers the Republic of Brazil and names Area 7. After the Brazil has conquered, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with the USA, the USE, Chinese Federation and Soviet Union's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia – An event referred to as the "Oriental Incident". The US, USE, Chinese Federation, Soviet Union and their allies blockade the port of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations.


	2. Introduction

A beautiful summer day in Japan. Lelouch and Suzaku were playing together. Suzaku raced Lelouch and Suzaku was climbing up a tiny hill. For Lelouch, he was helped by his friend. Lelouch was panting all of his breath.

"Man this is tiring, I don't understand how you are so good at this" said Lelouch

"Hey dude, you should be active on sports," said Suzaku.

"Your right Suzaku." Said Lelouch.

It was a perfect summer in Japan. The insects were playing their lovely music, it was all perfect until, the sound of nature is silence, and replaced with the sounds of airships. But this was not just any airships, they were Britannian airships. Lelouch was confused why is an army of Britannian airships coming to Japan.

(Tokyo, Japan)

An 11 year old boy named Ethan Adahy Suzuki. An Native American, and Japanese descendents. Is in the street buying Ice Cream with his mother. With his elder sister.

"Mommy, I want chocolate ice cream" said Ethan

"Ok Ethan"

Later a girl with red hair who looked around 10 is named Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld. A Japanese and American descendants. She was on her way to eat Ice Cream, along with her elder brother Naoto. Upon seeing Ethan in the distance eating Ice Cream. She runs to his friend Ethan.

"Hi Ethan" said Kallen

"Hey Kallen" said Ethan

"What are you doing here?"

"Gonna get some ice cream" said Kallen

After getting their ice cream, the sky has gone dark. The sun is blocked by airships and seem to look like Britannian airships. Missiles fire, as they destroy buildings. Ethan's Elder sis, and Naoto grabbed Ethan and Kallen avoiding the missile fires.

"Ethan Kallen!"

The citizens of Tokyo were running in fear. The Police were escorting every citizen to evacuate Tokyo and migrate to another district.

"Oh my god" said Naoto.

(Santa Monica, CA)

The people in the beaches are sun bathing, surfing, swimming, eating ice cream off the stands and doing summer stuff. An African man name Jeff, was driving, he got pulled over by the police. Jeff pulls his car over to the side, and set his gear to Park. The Police officer walks to the drivers seat as Jeff lowered his window.

"Hello sir, may I see your drivers license and proof of insurance?"

Jeff gives his license, and his insurance. As the police officer gives him a ticket, the two were interrupted by British Airships flying all over LA. The missiles fired. People in the beaches were running for their lives. Surfers abandoned their surfboards to get to the nearest bomb shelter. Back in Compton, Ice-Man was told to get into the Police car.

"Officer what's going on!" asked Jeff

"It seems we're under attack by international military. They seem to like British airships from the North of our country." Said the Police

"Oh no. You need to floor it!" said Jeff

Britannian were not only attack in LA, but in New York, and all over the East Coast including in Louisiana, Texas, and all over the west coast. Queens, Bronx, Manhattan, and Brooklyn was almost in ruins. The S.W.A.T team escorted all citizens to the nearest shelter. While survivors were stuck in buildings were able to get off the debris, and find some weapons.

(New York)

A man found a women that is stuck in the debris helped her. The man grabbed by her hand, and was picked up.

"Thank's for saving me" said the lady

"Me too, we need ot get out of here. Find weapons, and keep on the look. The Brits has attacked the United States, and we need to get to the nearest bomb shelters."

Luckily the two found weapons. They saw Britannians soldiers inspecting the ruins of New York for any surviviros to take as prisoners.

"My lord, no survivors been found yet" said the Brit Soldiers.

"alright keep searchin" said the General

The two people run for their lives. Britannian soldiers spotted them. As they began to shoot, the two people were very lucky to get behind a wall. The man shot fired at the soldier as the lady shot fired at the other"

"Fuck yeah. You motherfuckers are dead" said the lady

At the end, the two were able to get to the nearest shelter. As more Britannian troops arrived, the Treaty of Ghent was torn.

 _"The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan and the US. Japan has held fast to it's neutrality, and now Britannia lumes as one of the world's superpower. In the deciving battle, Britannia introduces to combat the Autonomous Frame known as the Knightmare Frame."_

(DC)

In the White House, President Eisenhower was writing up a new bill to become a law. While he writes with his expensive black pen, he was interrupted by the Attorney General

"Mr. President, we got some terrible news. British military is attacking the US

"What are you joking?" asked Eisenhower

"Yes, this is a national emergency.

"Alright, sent out the military, all the Nightmares, the Navy, Air FOrce, Army, and our Marines" said Eisenhower

The Attorney nodded. Eisenhower was escorted to a car and heads for the Pentagon. Later, the US sent their Nightmares into combat while sending out VTOL's destroying some of the Britannian military ships, and crashing them into their soil. Then the US president wanted to use their newst Nightmare device that runs on Nuclear Power. This Nightmare is called "Washington's Bomb". This Nightmare shoots out nuclear missiles and it exposure last only a few seconds. It is 10 ft tall and could possibly take down any Knightmare theys see.

(Alaska)

"Crap, I see many Knightmares driving all over the fort looking for any survivors." said the American Soldier

In Alaska they were losing so much Soldiers. THe US Army was very low at this point.

"Godammit! I thought Britannia was in our side" said Soldier #1

"We're going to make a run for it" said Soldier #2

"Alright"

The Nightmare makes a run for it but it was too late, the Britannians shot down. Alaska became a dominion of the Empire and it becomes Area 8.

(USSR, Moscow)

Stalin was watching the news seeing Britannia attacking the United States. Stalin was laughing and celebrating at the same time with the drink of Vodka.

"Hahahahah! The United States is under attack by Britannian Forces. Now Once the US is defeated, we will show that communism is the dominant superpower in the world!"

While Stalin was dancing in his room. His Comrades interrupted him while he barge into the door.

"How dare you interrupt me without knocking" Stalin said with disappointment

"Stalin we had terrible news! Britannian forces are attacking from the east side of Siberia."

"WHAAAAAT!" Stalin was shocked to hear

Britannian Forces with Knightmares heads straight to the Capital of the USSR. Stalin refusing to call any help nor getting the Chinese Federation because of their betrayal.

(Japan)

Back in Japan, after WW1, the US created a military base in Okinawa. They sent out Nightmares, VTOL's, infantry and they set to start at Tokyo. The US and Britannia were at an equal amount of power. The Britannian was able to destroy the line of defense, but the US had intervene. After a month of War, the US lost Alaska, and Japan was broken up into 2 nations. The South was occupied by the US, and the North becoming a dominion. The War between Japan and Britannia didn't sign a peace treaty, instead a cease fire treaty. After the treaty, the US, Japan and Britannia agreed to make a 9ft wall between the two. Now the two nations The North becoming Area 11, and the South gaining freedom from Britannia. Suzaku was sitting in a bench all dirty. Lelouch walks to him.

"I swear Suzaku. I will one day! I will one day, obliterate Britannia!" said Lelouch in a rebellious way!

(Post-Britannian Attack)

After the one month of war has ended, Britannia withdrew from the US and head back to their homeland. A lot of buildings were destroy. Millions of innocent Americans were killed. Most of them were civillians. Military bases were destoryed. Americans were angry and Eisenhower was so frustrated. In fact he made his speech about it. President Eisenhower sat down for a national emergency. The media, the senates, the House of Rep, Democrats, Republicans, and others had come to listen to his speech.

"Mr. Speaker, Vice President, members of the senate, and the house of the representative. On August 10th, 1955/RY 234, a date that will live in infamy. The United States was suddenly and attacked by military forces of the Empire of Britain. The United States was at peace with Britain, and the British ambassador of the US and his colleges delivered our secretary of states, they said that they is no point for improving our relations with the US...

After the speech, Congree passed to declared war on Britannia. Throughout the rest of the year, the US rebuilt their cities, military, strengthed their military power and start to make more Nightmares, VTOL's, more upgrades, drones, and more. It is that moment, World War 2 has started.


	3. Chapter 1: 7 Years Later

2017 a.t.b 241 RY

Throughout 7 years, President Eisenhower reign has come to an end in. In the 1960 elections, John F. Kennedy was one of the candidate, and becomes the new President of the USA. Japan has been a dividened nation. Wilson Corporation is all over the World Excluding the Holy Britannian Empire. Japan uses Wilson's Corp for finding new technology, developing, and inventing.

(North Tokyo Settlement)

Lelouch is coming back from a game of chess against an noblemen. As they drive, a truck behinds them honks it horn.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY"

The driver turns into another direction trying to get in front of them.

"NO NOT THAT WAY"

The truck crashes into an old construction site. The two drivers didn't get hurt, but that didn't stop their mission on stealing chemical weapons from Britannia. Britannians look at the incident. Some of them didn't do anything, and some of them were taking pictures in their phone. Lelouch in the other hand ran to the truck.

"Hey, are you guys ok in there?"

Lelouch suddenly froze.

"It's you. Finally I found my"

Lelouch flew forward into the truck. The truck drives keeps driving in the highway. While driving, the Army arrives at the scene catching the Truck.

"Stop the vehicle!"

The voice came through a loudspeaker.

"Surrender now, and you have the chance to defend yourself in court."

"Crap that's the army!" said the guy.

"Have you forgotten. That's why I'm here for"

The lady takes off her disguise, and surprise it was Kallen who will be facing the Army. Kallen gets off of her seat. To get onto her Knightmare.

"Can you enter the subwat via on the Ozabu route."

Lelouch saw a red hair girl. He felt like he saw this girl before.

"Wait a minute, I've seen that girl before."

Kallen enters her Knightmare and begins her battle.

"Holy Shit theses are real terrorist." Said Lelouch.

"You fells know well these bad ass mother's can do!" said Kallen

Kallen switches to combat mode and begin firing at the Britannian aircraft. Then another Knighmare runs down. It faces Kallen. The truck has arrived at their destination on the old subway station in the Tokyo Ghetto. The truck stays there.

Meanwhile in the settlement, Clovis La Britannia, the viceroy of Area 11 sent the Honorary Britannians to find the terrorist organization.

"Alright men, we have gather here today to find the terrorist organization called the Resistance Team. Your missions is to find and arrest the criminals. After that retrieve the chemical weapons. If you want to show that you can hold a gun in your hands, then show some results.

"Yes my lord."

Honorary Britannians runs into the Ghettos in search of the Chemical Weapon. Finding the Chemical weapon, the soldier jump kicked Lelouch in the face. Then the soldier recognize Lelouch. It revealed to be Suzaku.

"Lelouch, it's me Suzaku."

"Suzaku?! But.. why?"

The chemical weapon activates but no poisonous gas was shown. Instead a girl who has green hair, and wearing a straight jacket. The two released her from the object and untied her.

"This girl, poisonus gas?" said Lelouch.

A bright spotlight got the 3. The commander in charge order Suzaku to kill Lelouch, but Suzaku refuses so the commander ended up killing Suzaku.

"Well Britannian schoolboy, this is not a good time to ditch. Collect the girl and kill the student!"

"yes my lord"

In the truck Nagita reaches for a button to self-destruct the trailer truck.

"Death to Britannia…..Long live…..Japan"

As soon he press the button, the truck explodes killing everyone except for Lelouch and the green hair girl.

(USA)

No attacks from the Britannian country. In the US, they still call Britannia, Great Britain or England, because thinking that's what they are. Anyways, Wilson's Technology Corporation has high hopes of making new technology. During the 7 years of war, they created new technology like drones, Spy drones, tiny drones that are disguise as flies. Wilson Corportation was also hoping that they make this new Mech that will hopefully put an end to World War 2. A new mech is suppose to kill anything in just one hit. But that construction takes place in Area 51.

Area 51 is a restricted place for anybody to go. The government owns it and can't expose it to anyone. People make rumors their aliens in there, and believe that there is a technology can put to end of World War 2.

(Wilson's Home)

Jack Wilson is at his home preparing for dinner. Jack Wilson turns on his music from his mp3 player. The music is playing the Beatles. He puts in his pocket and prepares for dinner. After Dinner, Jack Wilson heads off to work. As he arrives, he gose and looks at the projects he wanted to create. New Mechs, drones, gear, techs and personal techs like new phones, cameras, cars, etc. His business is a success.

(North Tokyo Ghetto)

Kallen gose back to the Resistance base. The Resistance base is mainly Japanese people.

"Great this is great. We're probably gonna get killed in here today. The British Army is coming to the ghettos and gunned us down." Argued Ethan.

Ethan a 18 year old boy. Born in the United States, then his family immirgrated to Japan because his father was a marine. Fought World War 1 and died of Cancer when he was only young. Ethan was wearing a bomber jacket with a shirt saying having the US and Japan's Flag.

Meanwhile, Clovis, the viceroy of Area 11 ordered to kill everyone in Tokyo Ghetto. All knightmares were deployed. They killing various Japanese people in the resistance team, citizens and innocent ones. Soldiers knock down homes and shoots at the Japanese people.

"FUCK, those Fucking Wankers are killing innocent Japanese people." Said Ethan

Meanwhile Lelouch and the girl were trying to find a place to hide.

"You stay and keep quiet." Said Lelouch to the girl.

He looks up and sees Britannian Army looking for any Japanese people. Then suddenly, Lelouch's cell phone rings.

(Ashford Academy)

Shirley phones Lelouch to call him, then she was hunged up by him.

"I can't believe it! That boy actually hung up on me" said Shirley in an angry way.

Lelouch was pushed away from the girl.

"Well Britannian schoolboy, its not a good time to ditch. But I guess you will have no future." Said the commander.

The green hair girl responded. He gose up in front of Lelouch.

"He mustn't die!"

The girl got shot and falls to the ground.

"You…you shot her! First Suzaku, then this girl, and now their going to kill me! NUNNALLY!"

The girl grabbed Lelouch's hand. Lelouch was given an offer.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" asked the girl

"What...?"

"You appear to have a reason for living."

"The girl? That's impossible!"

"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life.  
The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" The girl asked.

"Yes I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

Lelouch accepts the deal and was given the power of Geass. He then uses it on the army. The Geass controls the mind and it makes him what do to. So he told all of them to die, and they did.

(Holy Britannian Empire)

"Corenlia my loyal daughter. I want you and take your army, and Conquer the Middle East." Said Charles

"Yes Father, I shall go and conquer the middle east."


	4. Chapter 2: 7 years later Part 2

Viletta drives her Knightmare to the an abandoned subway area. Finding more Elevens, but she only found a Lelouch standing there.

"Hey you, what's your name." asked Villetta.

Lelouch didn't respond. Villetta shot at the walls to get an answer from Lelouch.

Lelouch use his geass to pilot the Knightmare. But the Geass only works on direct eye contact.

"My name is Allen Spacer, my father is a duke. My ID is in my breast pocket."

Viletta got out of her knightmare and point her gun at Lelouch.

"Now, give me your Knightmare." Lelouch uses his geass and Viletta gave him the code to her Knightmare while she threw her keys at him. Lelouch catches it. Meanwhile Suzaku wakes up in a medical vehicle seein himself all stich up from his injuries.

"Huh! Where am I?"

"You still here at the North Tokyo Ghetto." Said Lloyd

"It appears that this saved your life Mr. Kururugi" Lloyd shows him a old styled british watch.

"Looks like your not going to heaven today."

(South Japan)

After Japan was divided into two nations, South Japan has been occupied by the United States. The US becoming allies with Japan was the best choice to make. The United States has supplied Japan with weapons, mechs, technology etc. Especially a new technology that the US has invented called Night Vision. Night Vision is created by t Wilson's Tech's Corporation from the maker Jack Wilson. He made night vision through sunglasses, goggles, glasses and etc. They were given to the Japanese incase Britannian spies plan to attack. Anyways, after the invasion, the USA re-construct Japan again, giving them more technology and more military. Japan is now going to focus more on informational technology. Technology that will find more uses to defeat Britannia.

(USA)

The United States one of the most economical, technological and superpower nation in the world. Standing beside Britannia, the two nations are not just in a war, but technological war. The United States focus more on informational technology and Britannia uses more military technology.

Meanwhile, Jack Wilson is at his office designing a new technological idea. His ideas were fascinating. He wants to make robots that can resist to any bullets and fight for the US, help individuals educate, help clean the house and do more stuff.

"Ok guys my new idea is robots. Robots that can help us fight wars, and can also do personal stuff like cleaning homes, educated and all other stuff." Said Jack Wilson]

"Hmmm cool idea, so what dose this robot will looks like?" ask an employer.

Jack Wilson explains what his robot looks like. Jack Wilson idea is that these robots can look like anything .

"Thoese ideas are tremendous. Mr. Wilson you will take these and begin construction."

(Korea)

Korea remained neutral to the war at the beginning of World War 2 due to the Korean war, they begin reconstructing their nation with the help of the United States. Korea is a nation in North East Asia with neighboring Japan and the Chinese Federation.. Their neutrality won't last.

(Area 11)

After a long battle in Area 11, Lelouch helped the resistance team fight against Britannia in the Ghetto's. Suzaku was pointed to drive the Lancelot, and put an end to this massacare by stopping the resistance. Lelouch was also attacked, but Kallen stopped it from him. As Lelouch tries to escape the Lancelot ending up in Clovis's personal transport.

"You there you're not suppose to be here" said a Britannian soldier.

"At last the checkpoint, I can finally take shelter. "

Lelouch used his Geass to the guard.

"You will let me pass through."

The guard allowed him to pass thorugh as he enters the transport to face Clovis. Meanwhile in the Ghettos, the resistance team enter an abandoned shelter where the rest of the Japanese are taking shelter. Ethan in the other hand ran up to Kallen.

"Kallen! Thank goodness your ok. I got word from Nagita." Said Ethan

"Where is he?" she asked

Ethan made a frown face and put his head down.

"He's….gone!" said Ethan

"No!" Kallen said in a whisper.

Suddenly, Britannia military founded Japanese people in the shelter as the boom the door.

"Well this where you guys are hiding, well it's time to die!"

Ethan got in front of Kallen protecting her from the gun shots. Everybody was panicing, crying, and saying their last words.

"no! Ethan, don't do this!" said Kallen

"NAOTO Please help me and Ethan!"

All of the sudden, Clovis made an announcement to cease fire, and stop further violence.

"There are you happy?" asked Clovis

"Indeed!" said Lelouch

"So what shall we end with this discussion, a song, a few lively songs, or a game of chess" he asked.

"That one sounds familiar it has been a while my brother. Clovis." Said Lelouch as he revealed himself.

Clovis was in disbelief seeing his brother Lelouch alive and well.

(Middle East)

A Battle Between the Middle east and Britannia rages.

 _(Battle of The Middle East) [Combatants]:_

 _United States, Middle East Fed. Vs Holy Britannian Empire_

American Nightmares were deployed to battle. Having a huge army might have the chance to defend the Middle East. The US can't take the risk losing allies. They must go into action. Now the Battle of The Middle East begins when Britannia arrives at the area. Britannian VTOL's began by launching missiles into the area as Americans and Middle Easterns began to fire their weapons. American fired missiles as well destroying some VTOL's carrying some Knightmares. Marine officer Lt. Oscar is leading this operation. Lt. Oscar is a 34 year old Caucasian man. Born in Massachutes, Boston.

"Alright people listen up! We got wankers coming from the East. Today we shall fight and the end we shall celebrate!" said Lt. Oscar.

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

The Americans gave some nightmares to the Middle Easterns and supplies on the way. Then it was battle time. Nightmares were launched as they battle. Nightmares shot missiles, huge bullets, they meleed. The battle was kinda difficult for both sides. All weapons were jammed unable to shoot. The Britannian operation is led by Cornelia li Britannia and the allied operation was led by Lt. Oscar.

( Area 11)

Lelouch wanted awnseres from Clovis.

"Tell me who killed my mother" asked Lelouch while using his Geass.

"My second brother Schnizel and and Second Princess Cornelia. They can tell you." Said Clovis

 **"Schnizel, and Cornelia they were part of this" asked Lelouch**

Soon the Geass effect wears off.

"please I don't know anything" Clovis begged Lelouch not to kill him

"I believe you, but since I have no use of you, might as well kill you" said Lelouch while he hold his gun up.

Lelouch aimed and shot Clovis in the head. Clovis body layed in his throne. Lelouch drops the gun and walks out of Clovis personal transport. He walks with no shame. He walks with the Japanese people who are getting set free.

(United States)

ABC7 news came out the news with one of the Britannian royal families died. Everoyne was watching in excitement. They were happy to see one of the Royal Families dead. In the streets of New York, people waved the flag and chanted "USA"


	5. Chapter 3: Hostage Crisis of 1956 FC

At 1955 FC/ 2010 a.t.b, the Britannians attacked and invaded the United States. They took Alaska, and after a month, the US were able to resistace Britannia from becoming part of their empire. A year later after the attacks, things much worse.

(January 20th 1956 FC)

Riots in Washington DC, has occurred over the Britannian embassy. The nobilities, and ambassadors were trapped and couldn't find a way out of the embassy. A noble name Alan is an Earl. He was looking outside the window. Seeing Americans protesting and showing pictures of Charles with a skeleton on his face.

"Man, how long were going to be in here?"

"probably another day" said the Duke

Britannian ambassadors were calling the American police, then the army to protect them. But soon that will not happen.

An American college student named Jack Stadtfeld, (no relations with Kallen), and his friends has climbed over the fences. They head straight to the front door to the Britannian Embassy.

"CRAP! Everyone shred everything, incenerate everything, destroying everything that is personal."

Britannian ambassadors and nobilities shredded, incenerate papers and important stuff. The gate to the Britannian embassy was locked up tight and chained, but a guy brought large pliers to cut the chains. Then after, the gates to the embassy was opened. American people ran to the front doors, they ran to the sides to gain access to the basement, some of the climbed up to the roof to gain roof accesses. Britannian soldiers were ordered not to kill any Americans. They would use tear gas to repel their advancement to the embassy. THat seem to not work. Somehow, the Americans knockdown the front doors and surround the embassy. The large group of Americans captured over 50 Britannian ambassadors, and nobility then they blind fold them.

"Alright guys we're going to get this wankers and put them into hostages. That is the plan" said Jack

" All right, so are we going to storm in the embassy, and take them?" asked one of his friends

"yes let's go!"

After capturing them, they escorted them outside. The Britannians are hearing alot of negative stuff to Britannia. THe Britannians couldn't resist because if they do, something really bad could happened. So they ended up following the American's orders.

(Holy Britannian Emprie)

The HBE citizens were overwhelmed seeing hundreds of Britannian people are being hostages in the US. It was broadcast all over the homeland and it's territories.

"They captured hundreds of them?"

"What are they gonna do?"

"We need to get the military involved in this"

"Are they gonna kill them?

People were curios to see what are they gonna do to them. A while later, they saw Americans stomping the Britannian flag, burning them, destroying pictures of Charles zi Britannia, and much other. Things got more disturbing. A Mannequinn that is dressed like Charles has appeared in the screens. They saw hanging the mannequin, then burning it after hanging. They chanted racial slurs and anti-Britannian messages..

(Britannian Embassy in D.C)

Jack Stadtfeld has caught that nobility and placed him downstairs. With his strong muscles, the nobility was unable to set free. He handcuffed and put blindfolds around everyones faces. After that, they were sent outside parading them into a bunch of crowd. The police didn't interfered. Soon after capturing them, they took them to an empty building to get interrogated.

"So you are going to awnsers my questions and you will answer honestly! Do you understand?" asked Jack

"Yes!"

"Whats your name?" asked Jack

"My name is Alan Schmidth. I'm an Earl!" said Alan

Jack slapped Alan in the face. Alan had a red hand slap mark on his left cheek.

"Give us information about Britannian doings to the US"

"I don't know any!"

That moment when Alan said that, Jack didn't not just slapped him, but punched him in the face

"LIES! You do know! Tell me now or you will suffer more pain than ever you gone through!" said Jack in an aggressive way!

Meanwhile, American students tied up Britannian nobles and ambassadors to a large thick stick and removed their blinds!

"What are you doing to us!? asked a Britnnian lady"

"we're going to show you how much hate your nation now!"

Various Americans climbed up the flag pole. They were reaching the Britannian flag, and replacing it with the American flag. As the American flag raises in the pole, everyone cheered and clapped as the Britannian flag was being removed from the pole. After that, they turned the flag upside down, next the dropped it. After that they stepped on it to get it dirty and disrespect it! Later they put it on a mobile pole and waved it upside down. The tied up Britannians were horrified to see their flag being disrespected. In sight was a torch. The Torch is going to be used to burn the flag.

Next they started to target and threat any Britannian descents or immigrants. After finding one, they just started kicking, punching, and beating them senselessly.

"I CAN'T STAND THE WANKERS!"

"THIS IS THE USA!, THIS IS OUR COUNTRY"

A college lady was holding up a big sign saying,

"Deport all Britannians. GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY"

The crowd were shouting,

"Death to Britannia"

One of the American's put the torch under the Britannian flag as he proceeds, the flag was on fire. When it began to be in flames, they waved it around. At a certain point, the flag is on the ground, and Americans were stepping on it to take out the fire.

Finally Jack got his awnser from Alan. He then takes him out. He takes him to the Britannian Embassy.

"Here join with your friends you Wanker" said Jack while he ties Alan to another pole.

This did not just broadcast nationwide in the US, but in South Japan, the EU, Chinese Federation, Middle East Federation, including Britannian Areas.

(Area 11)

Naoto was coming back from the settlement to steal more Britannian weapons. After reaching to the ghetto's, they were watching a TV. Britannian news was on the air.

"Good MOrning Area 11, this is Carly Bominghand. Today in the Untied States, over 50 Britannian people are place hostage in Britannian embassy. This live footage shows Britannians getting blind folded and hearing lots of negative stuff to our glorious nation. His Majesty, Charles will be making a national brodcast about this incident.

The brodcast immediatley went to Chalres speech about rescuing the hostages.

"Citizens of Britannia, today is a day where a terrible incident has happned. Over 50 Britannians are taken hostage in the Britannian Embassy in the United States.

After the speech, a 20 year old man name Ohgi turned to Naoto as he enters the base.

"Hey Naoto, it looks like your nation is more anti-Britannian than Japan" said Ohgi

"really? what's going on over there?" he asked

"American College students has rioted over the Britannian Embassy

(Holy Britannian Empire Day 65)

In Pendragon, the Royal Family had a meeting about saving all the hostages in D.C

"So how are we going to save thoses people?" asked Cornelia

"I say we shall negotiate with the Americans" said Euphiemia

"That's not going to work. We're at war with the Americans. We have to aggressive action to save them." said Schnizel

"President Eisenhower has done nothing to do about this hostage crisis. They didn't protect them or anything. So I agree with Schnizel!" said Guinevere

Britannia decided to take aggressive action. The United States thinking it was another wave of attack, so as a result, the encounter it. They send out hundreds of power sakuradite missiles and destroying a lot of VTOL's, and Knightmares. They crashed in the outskirts of D.C. A large group of Britannian troops died in the crash. Small troops survived the crashed. Not taking anychances, they decided to retreat American soil. It was the most humiliating rescue ever in Britannian history. Then at day 444, that was they day when the Americans decided to free the hostages from the Embassy. Chinese ambassador decided to buy the hostages, then he took all of the ambassadors and nobilities. Making sure no one is left behind, the arrived at a plane that it destined to go to Britannia. Once they reached their home, people were happy to see they came back from the hostages.


	6. Chapter 4: His name is Zero

Suzaku was been interrogated by the Britannian government. He was accused of murdering Prince Clovis. Suzaku rejects his crime, and gets beaten sensibly. Tonight, he will be paraded by angry Britannians.

Meanwhile Kallen told to mee at the Tokyo Tower in high noon. She arrives there with her friends. In the Tokyo Tower, it became a museum of the One month war. Ohgi, Kento, Yoshikita, and Ethan walked in with the guys, while Kallen gets herself separated from the gang. Looking for a guy name Zero.

While the 4 looking around, a bell has rung. The announcement is a lady's voice.

"Attention please, Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy. A lost item has been turned in for you."

The 4 turned around to get to the front entrance. Kallen arrived at the observation deck to get this "lost item" in her hand.

Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki. Born in 1943 FC. Born, and Raised in Burbank, California.

Kallen Kozuki Stadtfeld. Born in 1945 FC. Born in LA CA. lived in the US for 4 years, and raise in Tokyo, Japan.

Later she gets a phone call from a guy name Zero.

"Zero? Hmm"

Kallen awnsers the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Kallen awnsered.

"I want you to board the outer tracks of loop line #5, and bring your friends." Said Lelouch

"What?" she said and confused

After that the phone hung up. The two Japanese American and the 3 native Japanese head onto the outer tracks.

"Kallen who did you get a phone call from" Ethan asked

"Some guy named Zero."

"Zero?" asked Ohgi

"You mean he's nothing?" asked Kento

"who knows, but lets hurry to the outer tracks"

The 5 ran to the outer tracks on loop line #5. In the tracks, there were Britannians sitting down, but they seem not to do anything or reacting to the Japanese people on board. The track line was driven to another location in the Area. Later Kallen got another phone call from Zero. She answers it.

"What now?"

"Face forward and look to your right"

Kallen looked to the right where the settlement has colonized. Then he told her to look at the left. The Japanese city has been torn apart by Britannia.

"Now make your way to the front of the train"

The phone hangs up. Kallen put the cell phone into her pocket. She gave the signal to follow her. Ethan Ohgi, Kento, and Yoshikita followed her to the front of the train. In the front, they saw a mysterious figure in front of them.

"So was it you on the phone?" Kallen asked

"I think it's a trap!" said Ethan

"Was it you in Shinjuku, and did you make that cease-fire order?"

Once the figure turned around, the train enters the dark cave. Everyone was a bit scared

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" asked Zero

"Tour?" Ethan was confused

"Yeah right, it couldn't have been this joker!" said Kento

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto." Said Zero while he put his arms on both the ghetto and the settlement.

Ohgi stepped up to talk to Zero.

"Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them."

"You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism. It's a little bit better than childish nuisance." Said Zero

"What did you just call us?" asked Kento

"you calling us kids?" asked Yoshikita

"That takes some real balls to say that in front of us!" said Ethan

"You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!" Zero said

Kallen now steps up to talking to Zero.

"Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask... why should we even trust you?"

"She's right! Lose the mask!"

"Are you going to show us your face or not" asked Ohgi

Lelouch was thinking another plan not to his face.

"Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bear witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust."

(Prisoner Parade 8:00 PM)

3 Knightmares were driven as Suzaku was being paraded by a bunch of angry Britannians. They threw bottles, papers, etc.

"Murderer"

"Scum"

"Damed Eleven!"

"We want our prince back!"

They were scraming negative stuff to the innocent Japanes guy. Suddenly Clovis's personal transport arrives at the scene. It stops in front of them. The lift revealed the person. He calls himself, Zero! Zero is a person wearing a Britannian royal outfit with a mask not revealing his face.

"Greetings, I'm Zero"

"Zero?"

"Who is this Zero person! This man calling himself Zero who stands in front of the convoy!"

They wonder if he's a terrorist or he's a helper of Britannia. Lord Jeremiah is soon to take Zero, but that last, until they saw a false poison gas. Everyone thought this was real gas. It was just used to scare people.

"I would like to exchange this for Kururugi"

"This guy is commited high treason. There's no way to hand him over." Said Jeremiah

"Wrong. He isn't the murderer. The man who killed Clovis…was me!"

Everyone was shocked to hear that this guy namd Zero who assume to kill Clovis. Jeremiah didn't believe that, but then Zero gose off topic and tells him about Orange. The truck drives forward to Jeremiah, then Lelouch uses his Geass on Jeremiah, and he told him to hand SUzaku Over. Jeremiah agrees and was stopped by others. They were confused of why did he decided to hand him over. Suzaku was place safe with Zero.

"It's time to go to Zero!"

"Very well! See ya later"

He activates the false gas. Everyone ran for their life trying to get away from the gas. After the bluff, Suzaku was offered to join the resistance, but Suzaku rejected. He has to do the right thing.


	7. Chapter 5: Freedom Fighters of Alaska

(Juneau, Alaska)

March 30th, 2017 a.t.b 1962 FC

(Juneau Ghetto)

After the One Month War, Alaska became an Dominion of the Empire. Calling it, "Area 8" and replacing the American and the Alaskan natives race to eights. Many of them find it offensive and racist. After the end of the One Month War, an resistance group was secretly made called "The Freedom Fighters". Every one month, over a hundred of recruiters are recruited. The Holy Britannian Empire may be the only superpower, but the US has the largest army in the world. Having over 3,000,000 military active and estimate 500,000 in the draft. Making Britannia having about 2,300,000 active military. At the settlement, no reports of the American people has been doing anything because all of the people decided to join the resistance team, so the Juneau Ghetto is pretty much like a ghost town with a small population of people left in the ghettos.

(Outskirts of Juneau)

In the outskirts of Juneau, the Freedom Fighters are practicing their target shooting, riding the mechs, riding American made mechs, and etc. A 20 year old Russian American named Viktor Kuznetsov is practicing riding a mech, then target shooting. Viktor has brown hair with blue eyes. The bell has rung for night food. Viktor gets off of his Nightmare, as he slides down with the rope. He walks to the cafeteria on his way to the table to eat his food, one of his friends named Shirley Smith has ran to Viktor and sat next to him. The relationship between the two are close friends. They are friendly to each other and they would be there by their side. Shirley tends to have blond hair and teal eyes.

"Hey Viktor!" cried out Shirley as he quickly walk to him to sit at the benches in the mess hall.

"Oh hey Shirley, how's your training today?" he asked.

"Tiring. 5 hours of practice in the training area. IT was so tiring, but a perfect weather."

"I agree. The weather in Juneau is amazing. It rains about every 2 weeks, and we get most of the sunlight." said Viktor.

Before joining the Freedom Fighters, he made his own faction group calling them, "The American Patriots" As leader, he would enter the settlement like he is an honorary Britannian. Then he would go to buidings and his friends would plant hidden bombs inside the buildings. Later when his faction evacuates from the settlement, then activate the bomb and the bomb would kill people, and destroy many buildings. People freak out and be feared. It would go all over Britannia news. Especially in other Areas.

(6:30 PM AKST)

The Night Practice begins. The leaders of the Freedom Fighter group is an former US Marine drill sergeant. His name is Sgt. Lee Homeroy. Sgt. Homeroy is an ordinary drill sergeant. He shows discipline, courages, and courage his men to be brave. For now on they are recruit soldiers. They will later be granted the title, "Marine"

The bell rings for Night practice. All the recruits run to the field to checked off and make sure they are not tardy. After 10 minutes of checking off. Night practice begins. Viktor and his training group gose to a swimming area. It's an area where they practiced swimming.

"All right you maggots. Today you will be swimming 10 laps in the pool." said Sgt. Homeroy

Viktor swims in the water. He finished 10 laps under 15:00 Minutes. The next station is doing obsticles. What they have to do is that they have to complete the obstacle under 10 minutes. Everybody ran the holes of the tires. Next he grabs the rope and he swings to the other side of the obstacle. THen, he climbs up the plastic rocks to get on a zipline. A person up the rocks equips them with the Zipline. Then they zipline distance away from them. At the distance is the finish line showing the time. Viktor got 10:45. Then at 9:00 PM was the final station. It was target shooting with the Mechs. Viktor got on a Mech. He turns on the mech. The Nightmare activates. A screen shows the US flag in the background and the constitution text. In the text in front it says, "Thank you for serving your nation and our Founding Fathers."

Viktor begans firing the Nightmare weapon. The Target has been demolished when Viktor has qualified to the next level.

"All right I'm ready for the test tomorrow." said VIktor

When it reach 10:00 PM, it was time for bed.

(Juneau Settlement)

Prince Schnizel is the viceroy of Area 8/Alaska. A royal guard came to Schnizel. He is suppose to report on the ghettos.

"Your Highness. I have just came back on the reports on the Ghetto's"

"And"

"They seem very quiet. Nothing is going on. It's like a ghost town."

"A ghost town?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well at least thats over. The last few weeks was to shoot at people"

During the last few weeks, Americans and natives were peacefully protesting the settlement and Schnizel. No violence has broken out or anything. Some of they were silent and some of them spoke out. They chanted like.

"Britannia go home!"

Schnizel orders to fire at the protesters. One of the nobilites says don't. They have not commited any crime. Then Schnizel ignored it and sent out troops to kill anyone who peacefully protest them. The peaceful protesters ran for their life to not get shot. After the massacare, the natives and the AMerican people just asked for war, and they did. Freedom Fighters started off as a peaceful protest, now it's an active military organization.

(Present day Juneau.)

Having enough troops for battle, they will not attack the settlement. They must get more help from other ghetto's like Fairbanks, Petersburg, Ketchikan, Valdez, and of course Anchorage. THat way, they have enough manpower to occupy the settlements and make it a military base. But for now on, they need to recruit more people from the different ghetto's.

(Juneau Settlement)

People still fear from that day when the settlement came under attack, even if the ghetto's are quiet, they still fear of what they will do next

 **I will put more of the Freedom Fighters later. The next time it will come up is when the Black Rebellion will start.**


	8. Chapter 6: Battle at the Middle East

(Tehran, Iran)

The Battle begins with Britannia coming to the Middle East. Starting in Iran, the US and the Middle East are both military partners. The USMC, the United States Mecha Forces, and the Air Force will be in the field. Lt. Oscar who will be leading the defence lines and defending it ally. It begins with Knightmares dropping from the sky and drives to it's enemy. The US mechs, and the Middle Eastern send out it forces to repel Britannia.

"Ok guys, let's do this. Squad one, take the left, and Sqaud two take the right." Ordered Cornelia

"Roger"

Squad one and two turns to the left and started firing their weapons at American Nightmares. Then the US introduce to combat a brand new type of self machine defense. A shield that can deflect bullets, and knightmare bullets calling it. Deflectors. When the bullets hit the Knightmare, the bullet absorbs it and it dissolves.

"What? It didn't take any damaged at all?" Cornelia was surprised to see no damaged has been taken.

Middle Eastern mechs began firing their missiles at the Britannian forces. Some of them blew up instantly and some took heavy damaged. Lt. Oscar turned on it's communications with Cornelia.

"well well well if it isn't Cornelia Bitch Britannia. Or should I say, The Bitch of Britannia!"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD. YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Cornelia dashes her Knightmare to Oscars Nightmare. The two began to Duel with the MEch guns. Oscar drives his Nightmare as he looks like he is retreating, but it was a trap. He stops at an certain distance location, then 20 missiles were launched and aimed at Cornelia. Cornelia retreated to the Area and heads back to the Britannian troops.

"GRRR, you Yankee. I will get my revenge and you will take back what you say." said Cornelia in an angry way.

She continues to fight the rest of the American army. Oscar also continues to destroy Britannian army

(Area 11)

Lelouch was at Ashford Academy with her sister, Nunnally. Nunnnaly a 14 year old girl who sits in a wheelchair and blind. His brother takes care of her along with Sayako. But Sayako was not there today. Instead he greeted with another person. A green hair girl who is wearing a straight jacket. It was the same girl who it thought it was supposed to be a poisonous gas.

"Welcome home Lelouch" said C2

"wha!"

"Lelouch this said it was your friend. I didn't know she gose by her initials." said Nunnally.

"so what are you two been doing" asked Nunnally

"Um well..."

Lelouch was interrupted by C2

"He and I are to be in a future together" said C2

"Aww really? That's nice" Nunnally complimented

Then Lelouch spills a glass of tea in the ground to think C2 made a mess

"Aw man C2, look what you done. Come with me with a new pair of clean clothes." said Lelouch while she grabs and pulls her away from Nunnally.

Then he takes her to his room. Lelouch closes the door.

"So, do you like the gift i gave you?" she asked

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked

"Remember, we have a deal. You have to complete the deal."

Later C2 was getting ready to go to sleep. She takes off her, straight jacket, then her boots. After that she gets on the bed and lays.

"A real gentlemen will sleep on the floor."

"But..."

C2 interrrupted him.

"Good night Lelouch"

(Middle East)

The Middle Easterns and the Americans were getting pushed back by the Britannians. They took Iran, Iraq, Syria, then they invaded Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Baharan, their hope left is in Oman and Yemen. American and Middle Eastern pushed up their strenghth, to pushed the Britannians.

Their last hope is this last tatic.

The US builded a base with permission from the Middle East Gov. The US base disgused as a Britannian navy ship. Then it sent out their Missiles lock and target at the remaining Britannian Knightmares. The lock and targeted missiles launched about hundreds of them. Britannians tried to shoot it down, but since it was at a long distance, they couldn't shoot at a far distance. It sucessfully killed most of the Britannian Knightmare arm, but that wasen't enough. Cornelia didn't get hit at all, and had another plan to get them to surrender. After pushing them back sucessfully. Britannian airships came by surprised and killed the Middle Eastern commander. The US retreats from the Middle East, and all three nations suffered from war exhaustion.

"Another VIctory. Area 18 is established.

"Your Highness. We are sorry for the loss of your Brother CLovis"

"It's ok. Dose Area 11 need another treatment from us?"

"Yes they do!"

"excellent. Soon I will avenge Clovis death, and put Zero to justice"

(Area 11 the Next Day)

The Resistance team didn't expect what going to see. The members of the resistance team were told to meet a hidden area at the settlement. Zero uses his Geass on Diethard to hand him over a Britannian vehicle. Then Zero takes the Vehicle like nothing is going to happen. Then he drives at the hidden area. Waiting for his members. The Resistance team were surprised at the vehicle they seen. They enter through the front door. Seeing Zero sit in the couches.

"So, do you like it? Come on in. Make youself feel at home" said Zero

"Whoa. How did you managed to get a vehicle like this.?" Ohgi asked

"I know someone who can give me stuff." said Zero

"So let me get this straight, you just asked someone if you can borrowed it,and then you just took it?" asked Ethan

"Uh yeah I guess" replied Zero

"Hm ok. At least we got a base"

"Whoa check it out it even has a second floor"

"Check it out It got a TV"

Tamaki turns on the TV. It shows a live footage of Britnnian hostage crisis in the Lake Kawaguchi hotel. Britannians were held hostage by radical JLF members. This includes some of the students of Ashford Academy. Kallen was really nervous about seeing Milly, Nina, and Shirley being held as hostages. It showed that she cared about those girls.

"Master Zero, what are going to do with this type of plan?" Ethan asked

While Ohgi gose through the storgae room, he found many pair of militaristc uniform in a box.

"Hey I found these uniforms in a storage area. Is this suppose to be like our uniforms or something?" Ohgi asked

"Hmmm we shall use theses to be our uniforms." said Zero

"But Zero, we are a resistance team...

Zero interrupts Ohgi.

"You guys, this is no a thing to resist. We are not a resistance team. Keep that in mind" said Zero

"Uh yes I got it." Ohgi accepts


	9. Chapter 7: The Black Knights

On a sunny afternoon, Milly, Shirley, and Nina are on a train to take themselves to the Lake Kawaguchi.

"I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before. This is my first time!" said Shirley  
"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you?" asked Milly

"No" Shirley responded

"Don't be so shy. Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school." Milly offered

Nina was scared of going outside the settlement. She has the fear of seeing foreigners calling it Xenophobia.

"Nina, it's all right. There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos."

Milly tries to comfort her not to worry about it.

"Yes, but..."

"We'll be with you the whole time. We won't leave your side for a second."

"Thanks."

After a while, Zero stolen a Britannian vehicle and it became the Zero squad base. The resistance were surprised of how Zero could've gotten it, but they didn't worry. Now they just witness the Radical JLF group. The group was run by Josui Kusakabe. He held hostage to Britannians at the hotel . Zero find this despicable.

(Kawaguchi Hotel)

"I'm Kusakabe of the JLF. This stands we're taking it for the freedom of Japan, and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers, you are still Britannians. You are the onews who rule nd oppress us. Sit still, and shut up, and you will be fine. Kusakabe stated.

The Radical JFL didn't seem to know they also captured one of the princess in the hotel. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia. A princess that declare her love with Suzaku after meeting her.

(Base Camp)

"looks like they made their move" said Tamaki

"The Radical JLF are the biggest anti-Britannian force all over Japan, and their pride's hurt" said Ohgi

"Zero I say we should rescue thoses Britannians" said Ethan

"I don't Ethan, but I have mix about this whether to fell happy or sad about that" said Tamaki

Then it's decided. Zero and his small squad decided to interfere with the Radical JFL. They take their personal transport . They drive to the Lake.

"Viceroy it's Zero! We just received a message from Zero."

The Britannian military realized that the Van was missing was stole by Zero.

"We confirm, it's Zero. Should we open fire?"

Cornelia now face Zero

"Well well, we meet again, Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here" asked Cornelia

"Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis who is dead, or Euphiemia, who is alive?" Zero asked

This made Cornelia weak. Her emotions toward Euhpie are real. Then she decided to let Zero go the Hotel. The Radical JFL let Zero pass. They park their vehicle, then they told everyone inside to wait. Zero walked outside and tries to face the Radical JFL group.

"Either the Japan Liberation Front will accept me as their ally, or they're going to treat me as nothing more than a nuisance. In any event, I highly doubt that they can't resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Zero. We shall see."

Then the JFL dosen't have the intention to join Zero's team. They are just being a nuisance. As a result, Lelouch kills them by using his Geass and they tend to shoot themselves and stab themselves. One of the JLF members took Euphie as an hostage. Surprising to see that Kusakabe is dead.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was. Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners. You haven't changed." Said Zero.

Then he kills the JFL members.

"I heard that you're the Sub-Viceroy now your Highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." Said Zero 

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with." Said Euphie

" No, it's because Clovis was murdered. That was my handiwork. He begged pathetically for his life to the very end. He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens." Explained Zero

" So is that the reason that you killed my brother?" asked Euhpie

"No."

" Then why?"

" Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor. That reminds me. You're one of his children too, aren't you?"

Zero pointed his gun a Euphie, but he decided to let it go for now. The hotel got exploded, and not one of the Britannians were harmed or killed during the explosion

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Said Zero

Then it happned lights has been directly sent their attention to a small group with Zero in the front. Calling them, the Black Knights.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We, are the Black Knights." Said Zero

 **There are currently 9 members of the Black Knights:**

 **Kaname Ohgi**

 **Kallen Kozuki**

 **Ethan Suzuki**

 **Kent Sugiyama**

 **Tamaki**

 **Yoshitaka**

 **Naomi Inoue**

 **Toru Yoshida**

 **Zero**

"Black Knights?" said Cecile

"Ironic, huh? The terrorist refer to themselves as Knights" said Lloyd

Zero has made his Black Knights speech to Britannia, Area 11, South Japan, and the United States

We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be." Said Zero

"Knights…for justice?" said Kallen and Ethan

"Those of you with power, fear us. Those of you without it, rally behind us. We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world."

After the speech, the Freedom Fighters in Alaska had an idea. The leader decided to make an alliance with the Black Knights. They seem to be a useful ally. Same with go with the US government. The US wanted to make an alliance with the Black Knights.

"Mr. President, the referred to them as the Black Knights" said the VP

The President sat up in his chair in the Oval office. He took a look at them. Then they can't exactly be allies directly, but they can help them by giving them supplies. With the help of Wilson's corporation, they can easily be trusted


	10. Chapter 8: Wilson's Corportaion

Wilson's corporation is a company started in the United States. First it was known to be a steel working and coal mining. Presnt day, it is a technology manufacture that tries to make new technology using the material Sakuradite. It's owned by Jack Wilson and his father is the founder of the company. When it was first found, it started off small local place in Arlington, Virgina. Then when it reached the 1940's, the military were buying supplies from it, and it got national when it reached the end of World War I. Now the US is at War with Britannia, the company reach international. They reached to China, and parts of the EU. They were going to established in Japan, but due to Britannia's starting World War 2, and the Pacific War, they halted their building in Japan. So Japan get's it technology from the US through shippings.

(6:30 AM Arlington, Virginia)

Jack Wilson is sleeping in his bedroom with his wife next to him. The Alarm rings in his bedroom. The speakers in Wilson's home it saying.

"Wake up"

Repeatdly saying that, he turns off the alarm. Jack Wilsons stretches his arms and legs. Next he gose to the shower to get washed up. Then he gose downstairs to get ready to go to work.

"Hey honey, going to work"

"ok honey"

Jack gives his wife a kiss. Then he gose to his kids and gives them a kiss on the cheek. Then he gose out the front door. He takes his Solar panel car out of the drive way and drives off.

Then he gets a phone call. It can be awnsered through his car.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Mr. Wilson. Sir, we have military men wanna buy more technology from us" said the man in the phone

"Ok start the process"

Then he hungs up the phone and drives through the highway and he ends up in his office. He then gose through the entrance, then the elevators, and reaches to his office. Then he closes the door, and sits down into his comfy chair. He then presses a button to and it rises to show his computer. He types his password, then he gose on and takes notes.

An employee from his work came into his office with a cup of coffee and asked him about his new invention.

"Mr. Wilson, I would like to show my new invention." Said the worker

"What is it?" he asked

The worker put down his file. It showed a drawing of a mechs, but the notes are shown to talk about going to space.

"Wow, this is amazing, alright. We'll discuss this invention next week. I have stuff to do this week."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson"

He walks out the door, and closes it.

He then returns taking notes.

(In the Garage level of Wilson's Corp.)

The garage is where they make the Mechs, and vehicles. Right now they are making more Mechs, and designing new plans. Far more advanced mechs will be located in Area 51. Rumors had spread that they're aliens inside there, but also rumored that there is a mech that can utterly put an end to the World War. All of theses are just rumors.

Everytime a mech is complete, it is directly sent to the US Govt and the Military.

(12:00 PM)

Wilson heads out to lunch at a famous Burger place in the US. He heads out to lunch, then after ordering his food, he heads directly back to office to enjoy his meal.

(US Base in the Californian Islands)

The US army and the Marine are practicing firing their mechs at targets. Then they use Sakuradite tanks to practice at the mountains in the islands. It was all part of the boot camp. The US is known to have the largest army in the world. Having over 3,000,000 manpower, and Britannian lays to have 2,300,000 Manpower. Everyday, people are recruited to be in the Army, Navy, Coastguard, Airforce, and the Marine core.

(East Coast)

More military practice happens in the East Coast. More Nightmares are flew over the Capital. People are cheering, and wishes them luck in war.

(6:00 PM)

Jack Wilson heads home, but before he heads home, he buys a cake from a bakery store. He drives to the driveway and parks. He gets out the car and enters his home with his wife and children.

(Washington DC)

For 24 hours, Wilson corp is running. All day and night, every mechs is being drafted to the US military. The President receive word from Japan. Saying that Britannia is aiming to threaten the Black Knights. The president responded quickly and began supplying Japan.

 **FORGIVE ME THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOOD, AND IT'S PRETTY SHORT. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS IN MY HEAD!**


	11. Chapter 9: New Allies

(Ashford Academy)

Lelouch was in school today. Art class was in secession, and everyone is drawing Lelouch in his pose. Ethan is known to be a good drawer, he looks at Lelouch, then he looks at his paper to draw. Everyone was in a circle in a different position.

(Anchorage)

The Freedom Fighters heads to Anchorage to go to Area 11. The leader of the Freedom Fighters, Viktor Kuznetsov shown his abilities to be a military commander. Viktor denies it and didn't seem fit to be a leader, but convinced by everyone, he accepts it.

"Today, we are going to Japan. We are going to meet a faction in the Britannian Settlement in Japan. They call themselves the "Black Knights"

To get there, they need to steal a ship that can take them really far. All members of the Freedom Fighters sneaky get's into the settlement, and heads over to the bay.

"Ok guys, there is the ship. What we have to is go to press the activate button. What it dose, it activates the invisibility cloak in your body. You need to hurry, these don't last long."

Everyone got on their invisibility cloak at the same time, and runs to the ship that leads to Area 11. They got rid of the sailors inside, and the boat took off.

"Hey where are they going?"

"You got more supplies need to be in there"

Soon they reach the outskirts of the Alaskan sea. Luckly there is enough food for everyone on board. There is a gym, rooms, and a area to train military drills.

Viktor looks out through the front of the ship in the sunset. The wind blews in front of his white skin. They now wage for a 2 day trip to Japan.

 **"Japan, and Zero, we will help you with all the needs." Said Viktor**

(Tokyo Ghetto Black Knights Base)

Ohgi a bento box of Japanese food. In the bento box, it has rice, pickled plum, octopi sausages, and vegetables.

"Little Octpi?"

Ohgi smiles

"That girl!"

Then out of nowhere, Naomi Inoue was behind him and scared Ohgi

"Excuse me"

Ohgi closes the Bento box to hide from inside

"No! These are, you know!"

"We have visitors, they also have an introduction from Kyoto"

It showed members of the JFL known as the 4 holy swords, and a small US army faction. Ohgi stands to greet them

"You are the Four Holy Swords, and the other faction must be the leftover US Army from the one month war"

"Ill get straight to the point. We'd like your help"

"How do you mean?" Ohgi asked

"Lt. Col. Tohdoh has been captured. He sacrificed himself so that we could escape."

"And we will like to join the Black Knights, said the leader of the US Army. As the US and Japan being the closes ally, we will make sure we can get you into shape into war."

(Later)

Ohgi calls Zero to rescue Tohdoh in the prison.

"The Black Knights are the champions of justice. There's nothing strange about this." Said Zero.

That means that they are going to rescue Tohdoh. The 4 Holy Swords were glad to hear that.

"We'll use the rendezvous method B-13" Lelouch hangs up.

(Rendezvous Point)

"I told you not to bunch up all the hydro lines in one place!"

"That's why I said it was different from a Burai!"

"Look, just stuff 'em in and close the lid for crying out loud! It's almost time to move out!"

Then suddenly a lady voice has been spoken. An Indian giri who seem to wear a labcoat with other 2 men in the side.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!  
It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!"

Tamaki was looking at the Indian lady

"Huh who the hell are you?"

"I'm it's mother!"

Then Zero walks to the Indian girl. Zero requested her to meet at the rendezvous point

You arrived on time.

Are you Zero? It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot of things about you.

The pleasure is all mine, Rakshata. I've been reading about you on the net for some time now.

Zero and Rakshata shook hands. 

"You have?"

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics."

"This is perfect, We have Rakshata as the scientist for the Black Knights, now we're waiting for one more group to come, and he'll be coming here tomorrow." Said Zero

"So who is this group you say?" she asked

"A group of American from the former state of Alaska" said Zero

"Alaska?, The only state that was taken over by Britannia. It was renamed Area 8 calling the American people and the Alaskan natives eights"

(Later that night)

Tonight there are going to rescue Tohdoh. Who is held captive in prison. The Black Knights makes their move to the settlement into the prison area then they attack. It caused a huge fire.

"Terrorist? How they hell they get here?"

"Alright guys lets go"

The Black Knights moved forwards. While Britannians makes their move. The four Holy Swrods makes their move first. They tend to dodge the britannian bullets and slicing their mech.

"Colonel were coming to save you" said Chiba

At the prison cell, Tohdoh is going to execute, but saved by the debri falling on the man with the gun. Surprise he was saved by Zero.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh the man who, 7 years ago brought defeat to themighty Britannian forces."

"The miracle of Itsukushima, you mean. You also want a miracle from me?" he asked

"This is a tactical victory" Zero decaled. 

The Small US Army faction comes to the settlement and attacks the Britannian mechs from it's back. The Britannian mech looks behind and shoots it guns. Sucessfully, the US army destroys it.

"haha, thoses mutherfuckers are dead" said the men.

Next a truck has crashed through following the US army mechs. Then after reaching it's destination, a new mech is found inside.

A mech for Tohdoh to ride on. Later the Lanceleot, has interrupted the battle. Trying to stop the battle.

(Back at the Black Knights base)

"FUCK Why is that thing doing here. All we're doing is to rescue a prisoner" said Ethan

"So is that it? The White Helmet that'[s given Zero such trouble?" Rakshata asked

The Lancelot is known for it's speed. But the US is not stupid to know about its makings. So the US made it's own Lancelot, but twice the speed and bigger. Anyways Tohdoh was ordered to cut the opening, it revealed to be "Suzaku" Lelouch, Kallen, and Tohdoh were shocked to see him on board.

"It' can't be"

"Suzaku..Is that you?!"

"Zero instructions!

Lelouch couldn't think of anything seeing his best friend was piloting the Lancelot. After all this time, his BFF was the lancelot pilot. Zero told everyone to halt and head back to the base. They escaped by using gas to keep their sight away.

(Next Day)

After a two day trip overseas, the finally reached Area 11. The Freedom Fighters were disguised like Britannia people. Able to pass the security, and then they made it. Viktor calls Zero though his cell phone. He then first dials, then he waits for an awnser.

"Hello?"

"Zero it's me Viktor"

"Ahh Viktor. Meet us at the Tokyo settlement. Our base is located under the highway."

(After few hours of walking)

Viktor walks with his army to the base. It showed one of the Black Knights guarding it. He walks to the guard, and tells him about Zero

"Oh Zero.?"

Then Zero appeared at the door.

"Are you Viktor?

"Yes I am. Pleasure to meet you Zero"

"The Pleasure is all mine"

Later the day, the Freedom Fighters are here to supply the Black Knights with more weapons and technology. They gave them more weapons, bulletproof shields, and dogtags.

"Dog tags, why do we need dog tags" asked Kallen

"Dog tags is an id. We need to know if you are MIA or KIA." Said Viktor

Kallen nods

Before the actually revolution starts, they will have to fit all of them to become a soldier. They did pushups, situps, target shooting, mile running, and more.

 **"With this much army, and the Japanese people. We can bring the settlement down into pieces,and them we'll see what happenes" said Zero.**


	12. Chapter 10: The Battle at Hokkaido

Ethan was typing in his laptop to keep his things up to date. War strategies, and stuff.

"Today is April 3rd, 1962. 2 days after April fools. The Black Knights were formed, the Freedom Fighters from the States of Alaska has our back to help us. We got supplies from them. Eventually American weapons. I wonder how everyone doing in the US. Who knows maybe the British is starting another attack in the US."

After the writing, he put his laptop away and heads out to the garage. Seein Ohgi eating more of his lunch.

"Ohgi!"

Ohgi hides his lunch again so he wouldn't get embarresed.

"Oh my goodness, why people are coming to me!, but what do you need?"

"I need to ask you something, um tonight after the battle, I wonder If I could treat everyone with food after this battle at Hokkido?"

"Uhh sure Ethan. Do what you want to do"

Ethan smiles

"Thanks Ohgi"

He then walks back to his dorm. He secretly making a new flag not for the Black Knights. A flag that one day all nations against Britannia will fight. It showed a blue background with a flat globe showing all the nations in the world.

Meanwhile, Kallen was recharging her Knightmare to get ready for battle. Ethan in the other hand put his flag away and gose to the Garage and get his Nightmare ready.

"So Kallen, today I will be cooking tonights meal." Said Ethan

"Watcha cooking?" she asked

"American and Japanese food. Since the US and Japan are good allies, I think we should make this a day where the two nations will be forever allies." Said Ethan

"I like that"

(After Gearing up)

It was time to go. They arrived at Hokkaido. A Britannian military base was planted there. It started with the shootings of Ethan's missile launch from his Knightmare.

"What! Terrorist! How did they get here?" Guilford asked

"We must get the Lancelot. It seems to get the most powerful Knightmare we have"

"Right"

"Suzaku, you must stop this terrible act of Violence, and maybe we can negotiate with the terrorist." Said Euphie

"Yes your highness"

The Knighmare army comes in pairs. Ethan takes the left and begins it shootings. It spread the group like in pieces. As soon as they gonna slice Ethan,

"Alright, activating Jump ability."

Ethan's Nightmare jumps. The Britannians were overwhelmed as he went behind, he shoots them from behind killing all of the group.

"Strike three your out"

Later the lancelot comes out to stop the attacks. But when coming to Ethan's Nightmare, he sees Zero

"Zero, I got you"

Meanwhile more of the Britannian army comes and the Black Knights takes them on with firing guns, missile, ray guns, and more. With Zero and Suzaku, Zero wanted to talk to him. Convincing him to stand down onto the Britannians and join the Black Knights again. But then the Britannians were going to send a missile to take down Zero, but also Suzaku. Which Suzaku didn't really expect. Euphiemia wanted to save Suzaku from death. She drives a Knightmare to save Suzaku. Then it happened the explosion came and it flew everyone away from Kamine Island. Not only they flew to an island, Princess Euphie has just entered enemy territory.

After getting up Suzaku was also in the island looking for any of the Black Knights. Meanwhile, Kallen was naked and was washing in the waterfall she found. Ethan and the other hand gave her privacy. He was out to look for wood.

"ok here's wood now I need to get some flint and steel"

Suzaku layed on the Island, looking for any other survivors. Then she saw Kallen getting washed up in the waterfall.

"Is that Kallen? How did she get here?"

"Excuse me"

She turned around and noticed Suzaku. Thinking about it, she has her chance to kill him. She grabbed her Black Knights uniform to cover her and took her knife and aimed at Suzaku

"A Black Knights uniform, so that means"

Kallen charges at Suzaku at full speed. Then Suzaku grabs her and stops her from being attacked.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, I can't believe you….."

"You never ever call me by that name! Kallen Kozuki is my real name, and I'm Japanese, and I'm also American" said Kallen

"Your kidding you really are?" 

"Yes I am. I'm a Black Knight got it! I ain't gonna hide that anymore!

Ethan saw what happened. He drop his stuff and pointed his laser point gun at him.

"Hold it right there traitor!"

Suzaku turned around seeing Ethan

"Ethan!, you are part of the Black Knights too?"

"That's not important"

Get off of her before I come over there.

Suzaku picked her up captive.

"You asked for it!"

He drops the gun and takes out his switchblade. The switchblade flicks open, and Suzaku managed to stop both of them.

"I'm placing you two under arrest. For conspicracy and rebellion against Britannia.

Suzaku ties the two up. As prisoners.

"When the Black Knights come, you will be dealt with"

"Correct, you will become a prisoner!"

"You mean Zero will come"

"correct" said Ethan

"Tell me one thing! Who Zero really is?" Suzaku asked

"Why should we tell a traitor like you" asked Ethan

"Yeah I agree"

"I see you two don't know either."

Zero waits for his arrival for the Britannia military. Then Euphie looks at Zero like she never saw him before. Zero points his gun at Euhpie.

"It's you, Lelouch"

"it's you isn't it"

" I didn't tell anyone about you I swear please before you shoot. Let me at least see your face.

He lowers the gun and slowly takes his mask off. After a while, everyone was on the hunt for food.

The Black Knights submarine is on the search for Zero, Kallen, and Ethan. They are also hiding from the Britannians. Waiting for day, to look for Zero. Later they landed on the Island of Kamine.

"Your highness, you do realize were on the South Side of Japan. Occupied by the Americans" said Bartley

"no need to worry. This place is seem to be isolated from the South, and the Americans" said Schnizel

"We will round up a search party tomorrow"

The next day, they discovered a Thought Elevator in the island.

Ethan and Kallen are still tied up. But they ended up meeting again. Zero pretends to be Euphies prisoner, and she agrees.

"I will exchange my prisoner for the two" said Zero

While Zero distracts Suzaku, Kallen unties herself.

"Hey, my knife is in my backpocket,"

"Alright."

She takes Ethan's knife out of his pocket and freed his hand, but accidently slice part of his thumb. Ethan was going to scream, but he hold off the scream, and kept it quiet

"Ahhhhh, OH MY GOD"

"sorry"

"it's fine"

Then out of nowhere, the two grabbed Suzaku from behind. Then something activate, a lift that takes them down to the thought elevator. Caught by the army, Ethan throws a flashgernade at the soldiers, and they were blind only for a dozen seconds.

"Well I guess that's one way to prevent them"

The three got onto the Knightmares and stole it from Britannians. They flew out of the island and heads back to the main island.

(viceroy palace)

"Your highness! The enemy has destroyed the defense line in the Hokkaido blocks. They also cut off our vehicles accesses, moving.

"wait the US, and the Chinese Federation! Has the two made a declaration of war?"

"No. the crafter is Japan."

After reaching back to the main islands in the North. Euphie says time is down with war. She says that it's time to stop fighting. She now declares for a SAZ meeting at one of the settlements in Area 11. At the same time, Jack Wilson invited to go to North Japan with the invitation of the Ashford Foundation. To improve relations between the two nations, The Holy Britannian Empire and the United States. If they become allies, they hope to find a way to end the war peacefully.


	13. Chapter 11: SAZ

After declaring the SAZ, the Japanese are freely to wonder around the Settlement. Jack Wilson and his family arrives at North Japan. Greeted by Britannian nobles.

"Mr. Wilson it's good to see you. We welcome you to Japan." Said the Nobles

"We thank for our corporation. To try to improve our relations with Britannia."

Jack Wilson is not just a company owner, he is also an ambassador. He is the Britannian ambassador of the US.

Jacks wife, named: Anaba Wilson

Anaba Wilson 45 years old, wife, and mother. She is Native-American. Her ancestors is from the Navajo tribe.

Altsoba Wilson: 19 years old. Jack's son

Adotte Wilson 18 years old. Jack's daughter.

They all try to find the Ashford Foundation to negotiate with Milly's father. The place they told to find the Ashford Foundation is at Ashford Academey. As they enter the school. They were surprised to see Jack Wilson on the school grounds.

"Is that Jack Wilson?"

"It's is him"

"I heard he owns a tech company in America"

"his children are half native American"

Then his family was greeted with the Ashford Family, along with Milly. They talked about working together, After the US and Britannia signing an agreement to peacefully end the war without violence, or gun shots. Then after the meet, Britannian noble offered Jack Wilson to come to a SAZ meeting. He can be one of the speakers to talk about the US and Britannia will be ending the war peacefully.

(SAZ)

At the SAZ, Japanese people were buy tickets to go watch the meet with Euphemia. Announcing that Japanese peole should have the same rights as the Britannians. Jack Wilson is in line to buy his ticket. In Japan he is very famous. After seeing him, Jack waves his hands at the Japanese people.

"Is that Jack Wilson"

"It is him"

"Oh my god, Japan loves you"

"we thank you for modernizing Japan"

Everyone in Area 11 is going to watch the SAZ. Jack Wilson takes his spot at the front.

Lelouch opposed the SAZ. Euphie asked Zero to come and participate to the SAZ.

(Black Kngihts base)

They were all talkin about the SAZ, and saying that EUphie wants equality for the Japanese and the Britannians. Kallen denies equality.

"Eqaulity my ass. America maybe the richest nation, but very unequal."

If the Black Knights supports the SAZ, their organization will be swallowed up and the Black Knights will no longer beceom an organization. The World watches the SAZ. They broadcast it in the US, mainland Britannia, China, The EU, the Former USSR, and the Middle East Federation.

"Euphie it's time"

Euhpie got up into her chair, but Zero arrives at the SAZ, but through flying.

"I'm glad you came to the SAZ Zero"

"Greetings, Euhpie. I wish to request a word with you in private"

"just with me?"

"Absolutetly."

I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire, I'm afraid.  
This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo.  
It can't be picked up on a metal detector.

Lelouch... you would never shoot me, would you?

No, I would never do that - you'll be doing the shooting, Euphy.

Lelouch requested Euphy to shoot him.

This ceremony is being broadcast globally, and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero.  
What do you think will happen next?

Rioting would break out, I imagine.

Right, Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a deathtrap, and instantly your popularity will crash to Earth.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me rebuild Japan!"

"If you force it upon us from on high, then you're as bad as Clovis was!  
All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery. Because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles." 

Euhpie was finally able to convince Lelouch to join the SAZ without trouble, but Lelouch geass went off mysteriously, he made a joke about killing all the Japanese and the Americans, outside. Euhpie was now in control. Trying to resist it, but it was too late.

"You're right. I have to kill all the Japanese." Stated Euphie.

She takes the gun and runs outside.

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese, and American I have a favor to ask.  
Could you all die, please?"

Then she ordered the Soldiers to kill the Japanese and the Americans, the Soldiers were confused. They didn't have any orders to kill.

"Euhpie, what are you doing." Jack Wilson asked

Euphie turns around and sees Jack Wilson, and shoots him right thorugh the heart. The Japanese people, the American Government, Wilson's family, Southern Japan, and the World seeing the most famous tech company, that helped everyone around the world except for Britannia has been killed.

(Washginton DC)

JFK was shocked to see Euhpie killing Jack Wilson.

"This is absurd. I just knew were up to something!"

"I'm afraid that this treaty is going to be shredded into pieces"

(Wilson Family)

"Father NO!"

Wilson's wife was on the ground crying

Now they were ordered to exterminate all Japanese. The Japanese were getting killed with this bad genocide.

An middle age lady was hanging onto Zero

"Master Zero, please save us. You must help. You're Japan's savior."

Everyone is witnessing this, and the Black Knights came into the battle to stop. Japanese people has reached it's boiling point. Euhpie continues to kill Japanese people.

While The Black Knights wait, they recive an order from Zero.

"This is my order to all Black Knights! Euphemia has become our enemy!  
The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap designed to lure us in!  
All armored autonomous battle knight units, advance on the ceremony grounds and wage an attack! Wipe out all Britannian forces!Save the Japanese! Hurry!"

"Holy Shit, I've should've known. Euphie is a damn traitor. Follow me guys" said Ethan

All of the Black Knights gose to the SAZ site, and follows Ethan, along with the Freedom Fighters.

Then Lelouch finds Euphie continuously shooting.

"FUCK YOU EUPHIE, YOU DIDN'T just betray the Japanese, but the Americans too"

Euphie sees Zero

"Oh, I thought you were one of them. So, I was thinking, we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan together. Oh, wait Japan?"

"Yes. I would've like that. You and I together." Said Zero in a low tone.

Lelouch points his gun and shoots in the chest

Lelouch... why?

Farewell, Euphy.  
You may have been the first girl I ever loved.

(USA)

President has made an another speech aobut this foolish attack. Every American state and territory has forcefully brought to JFK speech about this.

"To all of the American People, I'm your President Kennedy. Today, the British Empire has set this up like a trap. The SAZ is a Admin Zone for the Japanese to have rights. But foolishly, Princess Euphemia has betrayed us. as a results, we lost someone there who shot him. Jack Wilson, he only lived to be 48 years old, and we are going to miss him, but now, Britannia has crossed the Red Line."

The American people are now getting drafted to World War 2. Most of them volunteerly becomes a Soldier, Marine, Naval, and A Coast Guardian. The Native Americans were getting ready to fight also. Putting on their traditional outfits to fight in a rebellious war in Japan.

(South Japan)

Prime Minister of Japan has declared war on Britannia for betraying them, and killing too much of the Japanese people. They will first cross of the DMZ, beside South Japan was ready for war.

(Area 11)

Euphie was taken to a medicl attention. Hopefully tryin to revive her, but there no chance, she only had a few minutes to live.

"Euphie, why did you order this."

"Suzaku, the SAZ, did it go alright, is it ok?"

"yes, everything went well"

"Are the Japanese people, are they happy"

"yes"

"Did the SAZ go well"

"Euhpie, the SAZ went well, and it was a success"

"Suzaku, thank you. Keep going to school."

"you have to do it for me ok Suzaku, thank you"

Euphie life is gone.

(SAZ)

"People of Japan and all who are oppressed by the empire of Britannia!  
Long have I waited, all through the struggles against Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses! But that hope was betrayed, by an act of barbarism that can only be called a genocide! Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy - a murderer cloaked in the flag of a nation! I hereby declare our independence from Britannia! We will not turn back the hands of time! We will reunify Japan as a diverse nation. A nation to accept all peoples, histories, and ideologies where the strong shall not reign over the weak! And a nation that will follow the American way. And it shall be called... THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!"

This made people happy to hear Lelouch's speech, then Ethan came to the stage, and whispers to Zero's ear.

"Zero, I receive word from the President of the US."

Ethan gives him the paper.

"I have also got word from the President of the US."

"The President?"

"President of the USA"

"You mean the president of the USA, John F Kennedy?"

"The US will guarantee our independence and reunification. We are forever allies with the US."

After the speech, They chanted Zero.

The speech ends. Lelouch walks into a room to meet C2.

"All right, so you can't switch off your Geass - are there any changes you've noticed?" asked C2

"Not really. It's just... Euphy... she tried to resist the Geass... and my orders...  
I was wondering if my power had weakened... but I think... I think such a malignant command was simply against her nature." Zero fell to the floor crying. C2 comfort him

"We have our contract. I promised to stay with you... to the very end."


	14. Chapter 12: The Black Revolution

BLACK REVOLUTION

Combatants

Holy Britannia Empire, United States of America, Japan, Black Knights, Freedom Fighters

The Black Knights, the United States, Freedom Fighters, Korea, and the JFL gears up for a war. It starts with the Black Knights raiding the North Tokyo Settlement.

(Viceroy Palace)

"can we get reinforcements from the homeland?"

"They will not make it in time"

Jeremiah wakes up from his sleep in his tank.

"Good morning"

(DMZ)

Japanese Nightmares, and other upgraded Tanks crosses the border line and destroys the entrance to the Northern Border. Nightmares fly across the border and the entrance. Behind is the first fleet of the Army. They began their firing.

JFK sends the airforce, the Army and the Marines to Japan. They are crossing international waters flying VTOL's.

(Area 11 Settlemet)

"Britannia my name is Zero. A revolutionist thoses who posses power. We will wait until midnight. You have until then to surrender."

He set a timer.

The settlement is build to be a fortress city. Lelouch gets a call from it suppose to be Euphie, but It was Suzaku. He tells Suzaku to embrace his hate. Then after hanging up, The Britannians is on the highway waiting for the Japanese to wait. Not knowing the Americans will be participitating.

"We got heavy offense from the DMZ, The Elevens form the South are attacking us"

"What!" shouted Cornelia

Then a bomb went off destroying the highways, buildings. Destroying the Settlement fortress.

(Black Knights POV)

The Black Knights advances towards the settlement, but it was reported that Ethan went missing during the SAZ genocide. Kallen had the feeling he was dead, but no one found his dog tag.

"Ethan you mean he's dead?" Kallen was worried

"We don't know lets focus on the raid"

"right"

Then at midnight, Cornelia's army was destroyed, but Cornelia wasen't killed. She wasen't finished yet. It shook the whole settlement, including Ashford Academy. All of the fortress is destroyed and the Black knights advanced more into the settlement.

"You are awesome Zero" said Tamaki.

Squad 1: gose taken care of the remaining Britannian army. The Army shoots at the Black Knights.

Squad 2: gose behind the settlemtn to trap the Britannian settlement

Squad 3: If all the 2 were success, Squad 3 will go raid the Vice Roy Palace.

"We will set up our commands center in one of the buildings. It was shown to be Ashford Academy.

"On the school grounds?"

"yes, we will"

Suzaku in the other hand is uncontrollable of rage. Once he gets closer to Lloyd, he grabs the key and punches him.

"I'm going to kill Zero"

Squad 1 fights the Britannian Army who used to protect the fortress.

"Damn you wankers you will pay for this!"

Cannon Squad: They fire a superconducting heavy shrapnel cannon. It fire and the bullet turns into separate bullets, and it killed most of army squad.

"Special Unit 1, Move in"

It advances behind the settlement, where antoher bunch of Army waits for them.

The Black Knights enters the School,

"Hands up the black knights is taken control of the school." Stated Tamaki

Violence is soon to be occurred, but stopped by Zero.

"Stop! I expressly told you to avoid violence." Said Zero

"Yeah, but you also told us this was gonna be our command center, didn't you?" said Tamaki

"Your command center?!" said Milly

Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes; therefore, we're turning it into a command center.

We're in no position to refuse you?

I guarantee none of you will be harmed.

Like we can believe you?! You guys are at war with us Britannians! We're enemies, remember?!

"just do what he says Rivalz." Kallen revealed heself as she takes off the glasses.

"Kallen?!" Everoyne was shocked to see Kallen was part of the Back Knights.

"I'm not just Japanese, I'm also, an American Citizen. Ethan is also an American Citizen."

"We're not just at war with the Japanese, but the Americans too" said Shirley

"Yeah, Britannia, the most terrorist nation in the world. A nation that starts war." Said Kallen

Later, Ashford Academy became a commande center. The Lancelot has arrived at Ashford Academy. Suzaku using all of his strenghth. He slices the cannon, and Kills Toru Yoshida. Leving behind is his dog tag.

"Where is Zero! I WILL KILL HIM!"

Kallen comes and faces Suzaku.

"KALLEN TELL ME! WHER IS ZERO!"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL WHERE HE IS A TRAITOR LIKE YOU!"

Suzaku begans to fight her. Kallen activates her weapon to destroy the Lancelot. But only getting rid of the lancelot's arm and Kallen loses her special weapon.

Then later, Zero appears and faces Suzaku. But setup by Rakshatas disruptor.

The Vice Roys palace is been equipped with turrets. Trying to stop the Japanese to come. Lelouch energy filler demolished the whole Brtainnian air squad.

He then faces Cornelia, but Cornelia fails to destroy Zero. Zero in the other hand needed awnsers from her. About his mother.

"I see you.. you were Zero all the time. You did this for Nunnally sake" said Cornelia

"awnser my questions" he uses his geass

"were you the one"

"No"

Who"

"I don't know"

Then she told what surprises him is that Marianne knew her assassination will happen. Lelouch new plan to take her as prisoner.

V2 plan to get Zero out of the battlefield, but that plan is going to fail. Jeremiah appears into a powerful machine.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA" Jeremiah shouts

(USA POV)

What they didn't know is that Ethan is heading back to the US. His custom Nightmare flies really fast, During the SAZ, he fled to Japan, then at night, he is coming back with VTOL's bulletproof bomber planes. In the plane, the airforce was involved. The men and women were wearing bomber jackets, along with the Navy carrying the Marine , and the Army. They will arrive at the Settlement in one hour.

"Ethan, what do we have to do?"

"You a bombers, you will bomb the settlement, making harder for the British to take advantage to the Japanese."

"Bomber Squad 1, take the left, Squad 2 take the right, Sqaud 3 I want you to fire at the Viceroy's palace.

(Japan POV)

The Japanese crosses the DMZ, and destroys the defense lines. With big support from the US, they were able to cross more of the defesne line, then they head straight to the Tokyo Settlement, but being intervined by more Britannians, Japan shoots and fires at the Britannians.

"Special Unit go go go. Air Units head straight to the settlement,"

"yes sir"

As they destroy the Britannia defesne, they head straight for the Settlement. Coming from behind. The Command center picked up some reading.

"What's it this?"

"Ohgi got up and look at the army behind. It looks like the Japanese army to help us." said Ohgi

(Freedom Fighters)

The Freedom Fighters gose to the Viceroy palace helping some of the Black knights to raid the Viceroy palace.

"Alright, Soldiers, lets go. These turrets will be no match for us!"

They advance to the palace. Dodge some of the bullets.

(Everyone POV)

Ashford Command center gets a call from a familiar voice.

"Hey do you guys miss me?" Ethan asked

"Ethan is that you?" ohgi asked

"Ethan!" Kallen awnsered.

Everyone in the Black Knights were imformed that Zero disappeared.

"What Zero has just disappeared?"

"We got American coming to the settlement. It looks like Ethan came back from the dead to send the American team to help."

"Alright! Ethan, you are the man!" said Tamaki

"He orderd us to evacuate all the Black Knights, the Japanese and the rest out of the settlement." Said Ohgi.

"What for?" KAllen asked

"I don't know?"

Then at the moment everyone evacuated. Kallen in the other hand was ordered to go save Zero from Suzaku.

"Ethan said, you will be enjoying fireworks" said Ohgi.

"Fireworks?" what?

In the sight of the Supermoon, they see American VTOL Bombers plane in sight. Seeing the naval forces.

(US Bomber planes)

Arriving at 6 in the morning. The Sun rises at Japan.

"OK BOYS!"

"Lets bomb these Motherfuckers"

"3 way, 4 way"

The US releases a huge ton of bombs all over the settlement. Destroying the Viceroy palace defesne line, and shutting down the turrets inside.

"What, the turrets just stopped!" asked Kento

"We have the chance to move in let's go!" Namoi drives into the palace.

"We need Zero to operate, but now we have Ethan operating this" said Kaguya

"Alright, Ethan can command thi operation" said Diethard

The American Nightmares advances to the settlement and destroys the army, it makes a hole to lets themselves in.

The Black Knights cheered to see the Americans coming for their independence.

(Kamine Island)

Suzaku enters the cave.

"Turn and face me. Slowly." Said Suzaku

Lelouch turns around slowly.

Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it?  
You get to hide in the shadows while others take all the blame for doing your dirty work.  
You're just an arrogant coward - that's your true nature, the real you.

Kallen!

Don't you want to know Zero's true identity, too?

What are you saying?!

You have a right to bear witness.

No, wait!

Suzaku shoots Zero's helmet. The Helmet slices in half and it revealed to be Lelouch. Suzkau and Kallen were shocked.

But how... how could you...?! Kallen falls onto her knees

I didn't want it... to be you.

L-Lelouch is the...?

Yes, I am Zero - the man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand.

You used us... the Japanese people...? You used me?!" said Kallen

Then, Suzaku and Lelouch pointed their guns at eachother. Lelouch has a sakuradite bomb in his chest. Shoot him, and he will die along with Suzaku.

SUZAKU!

LELOUCH!

Suzaku shoots Lelouch leg and fells uncouscious. Kallen escapes from the incident. She heads back to the settlement seeing the American army, navy and the marines deploying from the shores all over Japan. All over Japan, the settlements and the vice roy palaces were occupied by American and Japanese forces. They take all of the Britannian Generals, and nobles. They are now prisoners of war.

The Japanese cheers the American people. Ethan in the other got out of the VTOL.

"Ethan, I though you were dead" said Ohgi.

"Dead, Why would I be dead. I'm Ethan. I can never die"

They all laugh, and celebrated their independence.

"Long Live Japan"

The chant started with Ethan.

"We thank our ally, the Americans"

Everyone cheered the American people.

"No you guys. We didn't give your independence! You guys did" said an American Mairne.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN, LONG LIVE JAPAN, LONG LIVE JAPAN"

(Holy Britannian Empire)

"This is our first defeat! Thoese American Yankees will play for what they done." Said Schnizel

And so during the Post-Revolution, Suzaku fled to Japan to mainland Britannia along with Lelouch. Kallen was with Ethan. Kallen was crying in Ethan's chest telling him what happened. The US and Japan signs a alliance treaty, and a national security treaty.

(JAPAN)

"So dose this mean it's over?" Naomi asked to Ohgi

"No the war is not over!" said Ohgi


	15. Black Revolution Post-War

_April 16th 1962 FC_

(USA, Japan News)

"Today is April 16th, 1962. The Japanese has fought against Britannian forces. Ending the Britannian occupation of Japan, after the defeat, the US declared that it will occupy Japan, until its rebuild."

(Britannian News)

"Tody is April 16th 2017 a.t.b. The Holy Britannian Empire has lost the occupation of Area 11. Today is most humiliating defeat of our glorious nation. Area 11 has successfully ceded from the Empire, thanks to the United States. "

(Tokyo)

The Ruins of the settlement has been torn apart. All it whats left of the Britannian reaments is it's people, nobles, and some of the commanders, who are arrested and put into POW in the United States. American marines, rescue team, and soldiers came to search for any survivors. Cornelia is currently a prisoner of War, also committed many war crimes.

Ethan sits in a ruined bench in the settlement. He looks down playing with a stick. Kallen sees Ethan sittin down in the bench. She walks to him and sits next to him. Kallen turns her head to him.

"Hey" said Kallen

Ethan turns his head to her.

"Hey Kallen" Ethan smiles at her

"Well we did it! We got our official independence from the Holy Britannian Empire." said Ethan

"Yep! We did it! Those wankers will not mess with us ever again."

The next day, the US has came over to the Japanese islands to rebuilt. They brought food, supplies, money, and new technology from the US. Making Japan more like the US, but smaller. The United States also manufactured the economy. Making a really high boost for Japan's economy. After a month of rebuilding and occupiation. The United States government withdrawl from Japan, and the military has acess to stay for protection. After the war, Japan declares that the US is the only closest ally they ever had.

(Two days after the Revolution)

Two days after the revolution, The United States brought over more planes an event known as the Tokyo Airlift. The Tokyo airlift is when they bring more resources, vehicle tools, food, supplies, water, and stuff to rebuild Japan. The Black Knights also helped rebuilt Japan. The US rebuilt industries, buildings, hospitals, homes, military bases, and more. The General's office in Tokyo has plan this rebuilt after the one month war.

(Month Later May)

Japan was reunified as one nation, a new government was established, the Black Knights were known to be saviors of Japan. Zero was honored the noble peace price in Japan. Zero is now a celebrity in Japan, and the United States

(Sometimes in May)

The Funeral of Jack Wilson occurred in Japan. His wishes to be buried at the SAZ. The Special Administrative Zone will be now forever a memorial site, but a funeral is held at the old SAZ. The Black Knights, the Japanese people, the American People, and the EU watches his funeral.

"Hello everybody, I'm glad you took our time to pay your respects to my husband Jack Wilson. Please silence your phones"

Jack's wife gets off stage, and Buddhist traditions funerals begans.

After the Buddhist event, his family came out to make their speeches and goodbyes. Ethan and Kallen were sitting in the crowd area seeing how sad Jack Wilson is gone. The Funeral only lasted for 2 hours. After the two hours, the burial begins. People were in line throwing flowers into his casket. Ethan and Kallen paid their respects for Jack Wilson. They all cried, and weeped. But they moved on. His son Altsoba will be the new leader, but he rejects to be a leader because he wants to join the Army to get his revenge on Britannia.

"Mother, I'm going to Join the army, and I will avenge Father's death." Said Altsoba

"Altsoba no, you can't join the army. If you die, then there's no one left to take care of me and your sister" said his mother

"I'm joining the army"

(Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon)

Lelouch was all tied up in a straight jacket taken in by Suzaku. Suzaku drags Lelouch into the Royal palace where will he be facing his father.

"Lelouch my prodigy son. It was you who is behind all of this" said Charles.

"Suzaku, you would dare to sell out your friends?!" said Lelouch

Suzaku didn't awnser.

"Suzaku, Iwant you to cover Lelouch left eye."

SUzaku covered his left eye.

"LElouch as I use my Geass, you will forget everything about your sister, your mother, and everythin about being Zero" said Charles

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Lelouch memories starts to break . He forgets about his mother, sister, being Zero, the Black Knights, and everything. After the process, It was silence. Lelouch was still in the ground. Suzaku took off his straight jacket.

"My son Julius Kingsley."

"Yes father, what is your bidding?"

"You will got to Euro Britannia and you will be in charge of the military!"

"yes father!"


	16. Chapter 13: Cornelia's POW

(The Big Island, Hawaii, USA)

" , great job capturing one of the royal families of Britain." Said the President of the USA.

"thank you Mr. President" said Oscar.

"Dismissed"

Oscar goes back to the prison cells of the island of Hawaii. The Big Island became a prison of war area. Cornelia was dragged there as a prison of war. Her outfit was changed into the women prison uniform. It was one of the Orange jumpsuits instead of straight jackets. She didn't expect that the prison gonna be a place of dirty work and claustrophobic areas. The Hawaiian Prison is like a paradise. The Hawaiian big Island prinson area was a paradise as well. Especially her room. The room maybe a nice looking paradise, but cameras are watching her. The room had a television, a clean bathroom, and a window for a nice view but celled.

"So these must be an American prison. The area is filled with British nobles. Some of them are from the homeland." Said Cornelia

"unlike Britannian POW, American Prison are far more well, friendlier. "

A knock had came from her door. Surprise it's Oscar.

"oh no it's Lt. Yankee"

"Well, Cornelia li Britannia. It's a surprise to see you in the cell your majesty." Oscar bowed as he taunted her."

"what do you want"

"Oh just inspection" said Oscar.

As Oscar inspects the room, Cornelia tried to make an escape, but she didn't want to take the risk of getting caught. So she decides to sit at her bed room, and watch some American News. After the inspection was finished, he was about to leave, but Cornelia stopped him.

"Osacr"

"Yes your majesty"

"Can we talk. I don't want to be lonely in this room"

"sure go ahead." 

Cornelia talks about that she's in pain after losing her sister which she was getting close to her. Oscar told him about this as well. He lost his little brother when the British attack the US back in 1955. Oscar little brother died when the debris squished his body. Cornelia realized how terrible that was. After hours of talkin, Cornelia, and Oscar had a good time talking to each other about their lives, and things that have in Common. Then suddenly. Cornelia's stomach began to growl.

'Ooooh you sound like your hungry." Said Oscar

"yeah I haven't ate for while"

"I'll fetch up some dinner"

Oscar leaves the room and cooks up some Chicken and sweet potato stew. He comes back in an hour. Cornelia can smell the delicious chckien and the sweet broth.

"mmmmhmmmm. What's that delicious food you got there" Cornelia asked

"Chicken & Sweet Potato stew" said Oscar

Oscar places the stew to Cornelia, and he places his at the table. After dinner, Oscar was going out to hit the sack. Cornelia waved goodbye to Oscar. As Oscar leaves, Cornelia gose to her bed and sleeps till the next morning.

(Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon)

Britannian nobles walked to the emperor about Cornelia is missing.

"Your majesty, one of your daughters is missing" said the Earl.

"who is it" asked Charles.

"Cornelia is missing" said

"Any idea where she is"

"No your majesty"

"ok lets began an search investigation."

"yes sir"

The Earl walk back to the control station. The military began it search for Cornelia but it won't start for the next 2 weeks.

(2 weeks before the rescue December 1st 2017 a.t.b 1962 AD)

Oscar comes in Cornelia's cell. This day was the day that Cornelia has started growing feelings for Oscar.

(Thursday)

Oscar, had permissing to take Cornelia out of her cell to go out for dinner. After their dinner, Oscar started to grow feelings for her.

(1 week before rescue day)

The whole week. Oscar, and Corneli decided that they should sleep together at Cornelia's room. But at night, the two had watch a wonderful movie about friendship evolves into a love couple. They talked, and kind of flirted.

"Cornelia, I must be honest, but you have the most gorgeous eyes, I've seen." Said Oscar.

"really?"

"Yes, your blues eyes, are like the ocean blue seas. You know, if you were an American, you would be my Miss America"

"oh stop it Oscar."

The two giggled. But then the two had a feeling. The two just kissed each other. A long kiss.

(December 11th 2017 a.t.b)

"We have found out that Princess Cornelia Li Britannia is been held captive at the Hawaiian islands."

"Alright, let's move in"

Britannian ships and Knightmares fly to the Hawaiian islands. Not to take it as a territory, but only a rescue operation.

"The USMC responsded. They fired their Ray Cannons at the Britannian ships, and Knightmares. Thinking it was another invasion. A small team of Britannian infantry team gose to the jail cells where Cornelia is captured. Oscar, and Cornelia is having a good time talking about their personal lifes. Not able to hear the loud noises from outside, thinking it was the festivals. One Britannian nobles knocked down Cornelias cell. Oscar tries to protect her. Cornelia saw Britannian soldiers.

"Hey look it's Cornelia. Go Grab her."

The soldier rushes to Cornelia

"Hold on Soliders….."

Cornelia was interrupted, and the soldier shot Oscar in the shoulder and he falls off the glass, through the porticullius. He falls into the air, and he falls to the water.

"OSCAR!"

Cornelia runs and dashes to Oscar. He grabs and put her arms around him. The two splashes into the water. After swimming through the waves of water, Cornelia takes him into the wet sand which they get washed up to the coast of the beach.

"oh no! Cmon Oscar, breathe please!"

Oscar pulse was not responding. Cornelia started to cry a little.

 **"No I can't lose him. First Euphie, now Oscar!"**

"Oscar please open your eyes! I love you!"

Cornelia tries medical attention. Britannian soldiers run up to her to see if she was ok.

"Let's go Cornelia. This guy won't do any good to you" said the Soldier

"NO! AS Princess of Britannia, I command you to get him to seek medical attention"

"Oh uh. Yes your majesty"

The soldier calls for medical attention. The Britannian meds came up to Oscar, and put him. Into medical attention.

A week later, Oscar was in a Britannian medical hospital. Cornelia waits for him to wake up. After waking up, she was glad to see Oscar woken up from his injuries.


	17. Chapter 14: Acting Alone

Ethan is a expert on making bombs, grenades, and other explosives. As a member of the Black Knights, he acts alone to do some terrorism to Britannia. Ethan walks to the Black Knights base meeting Zero.

"Zero can I have a word with you" asked Ethan

"Yes Ethan!" said Zero

The two sat down and talked about their next mission. Their next mission is to negotiate with the Chinese Federation. To forge any ally. But first they must ally with the US.

"Zero I'm gonna go back to the US" Ethan lied.

"To your homeland alright. I would love to speak to the president of the US to forge an ally with the US said Zero.

"don't worry, I'll tell them, besides I Know someone who works for the government" said Ethan as he walks.

(3 hours later)

Kallen was looking for Ethan. She started to get worried. Then she runs to Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch have you seen Ethan" she asked

"he's going back to the US to get the Black Knights to negotiate. They will seem to be useful to supply us with their new weapons" said Lelouh

"Oh good!" said Kallen in a worried way

"I need you to gather up everyone for a new meeting"

Throughout the months, Ethan went to D.C. He meets the President of the US, John F Kennedy bribing him to negotitate with the Black Knights. He said yes he would love to help them with all of their pride. Another month went by and flew to the Chinese Federation to travel to Pendragon, the capital of Britannia. Ethan disguise himself as a tourist. He then rented a Britannian hotel in Pendragon. Admitting this is a nice view. But his real mission to start an act of terrorism in Pendragon.

(meanwhile in somewhere in Pendragon)]

Suzaku was talking to the Britannians about their next mission. Suzaku was talking to the nobles which one of them is Lloyd Asplund, and Cecil Croomy.

"Hey Lloyd, so why do they call you, the Earl of Pudding" Suzaku asked

"About that name!"

"I just wanna know how you got it" said Suzaku

"Lloyd got that name after his favorite snack, pudding" said Cecil

"everyday I see him eating pudding after lunch and dinner"

(Ethan)

Ethan went to a diner café in outer Pendragon. While he sits, he takes out his homemade bomb that disguise like a food. He sets the timer for 2 hours. Then he exits the building. Next he enters a skyscraper that was 15 ft high. Inside, he place 2 bombs in the offices and the lobby. Finally he gose into the capital for touring the royal palace. While no one was looking. He placed 1 in the shelfs, 1 under a table, another one behind a painting of Charles, and another one in the royal thorne hopin to kill the Emperor. Then he waits for the fireworks to start.

He walks out of the building. He only has 20 minutes to escape the building.

 **"thoses Britannians. They will pay for killing my mother, and my sister" said Ethan in his head**

As he walks back to his hotel. The bombs went off. The diner, the skyscraper, and the Pendragon Royal Palace. Sadly, Ethan was unable to kill Charles. Britannians panic all over Pendragon. The diner was in fire, the skyscrapers were order to evacuate, and the Royal Palace.

Ethan in the other hand was laugh like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THOSE WANKERS WILL SUFFER LIKE THE WAY I SUFFERED!" said Ethan

(Tokyo, Japan)

In Japan, while the Black Knights were discussing their new plans, Diethard was in the rush to tell Zero about what happned in Pendragon.

"Master Zero!"

Diethard pants

"What is it DIethard"

"Turn on the TV to the news"

The Tv turns on. In the news it showed parts of Pendragon smoking!

"Holy Shit, what happened in Pendragon" asked Kallen

(News)

"Hello, I'm Yoko Kimura"

"and I'm Hosei Yamaguchi"

"Today, in Pendragon, it seem to be a terrorist attack on Pendragon, Britannia. As you can see Britannians are running for their lives, and evacuating Pendragon citizens to Quebec city."

"Whoa, who did this" asked Rakshata

"According to the Britannian media, it is suspected that it has to do something with the Black Knights in the former Area 11, which is now known as Japan."

"The Black Knights, that's impossible, it can't be one of us" said Tamaki

"Correct, but Ethan has been gone for months" said Zero

"Do you think Ethan was behind all this" asked Tohdoh

"It could be" said Kento

"If Ethan did it, why would he do that" asked Minami

Kallen realizes why he did. She rembmer when he was 16.

"Guys I know why he did it" said Kallen

"Why" everyone asked

"When he was 16, the Britannians took his mother, and sister away from him. Then Ethan was put into exile. Then after realizing they killed his realitves, he broken down into tears. I comforted him. Now he was in pain."

"Poor Ethan" said C2

"If he really did it, I just hope he won't get caputured" said Sayoko

"Me too" said Kallen

(Pendragon)

Ethan was ready to leave the hotel, but soon after the Britannian governemtn finding out he bombed the place. Britannina police, and the military arrested him and was putin into POW. One of the royal families, Schnizel el Britanina made a live video and sending it to the Black Knights.

"Hello Black Knights, this is Schnizel el Britannia"

"SChnizel" said Zero in a angry way

"I just wanna tell you that, we have your fellow terrorist her"

Schnizel moved and shows Ethan all tied up in a prison cell

"NO ETHAN" said Kallen

"Ethan is ours, and Suzaku here will take care of him goodbye" said Schnizel

"SCHNIZEL, THINKING YOU CAN TAKE EVERYHTING AWAY FROM ME, WELL YOU WON'T WE"RE GONNA RESCUE ETHAN, AND WE WILL DESTORY BRITANNIA" said Lelouch


End file.
